Darkwolf
by Rose Mistress
Summary: When a beast comes to Domino with a insatiable hunger for blood, the only thing that caught his attention was Yugi. Now he is hunting down the boy, lusting to mate with him and will kill anyone that stand in his way of his goal.
1. Meeting the Killer of the Night

Zypher: Well, I have gotten this idea from reading the back of a video tape case. It was called Darkwolf and it gave me a new idea for a horror/romance story. Don't own the movie or Yugioh but I own this little plot that may become more. Also, this will be my first story that includes an Aqua/Yugi pairing only.

Prologue: In the streets of Domino, a beast lurks, having a taste for blood and a lust for Yugi Motou. When Yugi tries to learn more about the powers that he just learned about, the beast smelled his scent and now comes after him with an insatiable hunger to mate with him, even if it means to kill anyone that stands in its way.

0

Darkwolf

Chapter 1

0

In the shadows on the quiet streets of Domino, a creature gazed around with crimson eyes, looking for a meal. He growled in hunger and spotted a woman walking by. He smiled, showing long rows of sharp teeth as he stayed in the shadows of the alley. The woman stopped and looked around, feeling as if something was watching her. She shook off the feeling and continued to walk home.

That was her undoing as the beast lunged at her and grabbed her by her neck, keeping her from screaming and dragged her back into the alley.

0

Yugi woke up to the sound of his alarm the next morning and sighed as he turned it off, rubbing his eyes cutely as he got up from the bed and went to take his shower. Once he was clean and dressed in a fresh uniform, he went downstairs to have some breakfast. His grandfather sat in the chair, watching the morning news. They were talking about another attack.

_'Last night, a woman was found brutally murdered. Bite and claw marks were found on her body along with some bones showing. It seems there is some sort of beast roaming around in Domino city and is devouring people to sate its hunger. If you happen to sight this monster, please call the police.'_ The newscaster said and Sugoroku turned off the TV. "What kind of monster can be causing such a problem here in Domino?" he asked to himself.

"I don't know but I hope it doesn't come around here. I don't want to see you die grandpa." Yugi replied and he laughed softly. "Don't worry, my boy, it's mostly found around the city so we shouldn't worry too much." Sugoroku murmured and Yugi nodded as he finished his breakfast and got up from the table.

"I'm going to head to school now. See you later, jii-san!" Yugi called as he left.

0

A middle aged teen sat upon one of the buildings surrounding Domino High. He had ebony hair that reach down to the middle of his back and crimson eyes that showed many secrets that remain unknown. He wore a black shirt with a picture of a wolf howling at the moon and blue jeans.

"Such unworthy mortals. I don't know what possessed me to come to this school in the first place." The teen spoke as he got up and started to head off the roof. "Maybe I'll go and explore this school for a while. Maybe I'll find something of interest there."

0

Yugi sat in the classroom, listening to the teacher's lesson and writing down notes. He heard a knocking at the door and looked up as the teacher went to open the door. "Hello, Ms. Takiwa." A voice spoke as he handed the note to her. "Oh, welcome. Class, please meet our new classmate, Aqua Lycan." Ms. Takiwa said and the class greeted him, somewhat irked by his last name.

"Well, Aqua. There's a free seat right over there by Yugi. Yugi, raise your hand." Ms. Takiwa said and he did so. Aqua looked in his direction and mentally gaped at how innocent the boy looked. _'Well, I guess I did find something of interest here.'_ Aqua thought with a slight smirk as he went to sit next to him.

When he saw Aqua looking at him with a look of untold feelings, he was slightly worried. _'Is he going to do something to me?'_ Yugi wondered. The class went on without much happening but the feeling of unease never left Yugi the longer Aqua sat beside him.

0

At the end of the day, many learned about the new student but haven't seen him as soon as they left out the building. Yugi walked home, still worried about Aqua. _'He was in every one of my classes and I can tell he was looking at me most of the time. What is it that he wants with me and why is it that I feel that he is not human?'_ Yugi wondered to himself as he walked home.

Upon one of the roofs, Aqua watched Yugi, a small grin on his pale face. _'Such tempting innocence. Yugi, there is something about you that draws me to you. I will keep an eye on you and maybe, you will be good enough to become my mate.'_ he thought as he got up once more and jumped from roof to roof, heading back to his hunting grounds.

0

Yugi opened the door to the game shop and walked inside. His grandfather looked to him. "Yugi, how was your school day?" Sugoroku asked. "It went pretty well, except there was this new boy in school that kept looking at me. I don't know why but I keep having this feeling that he's not human." he replied softly.

Sugoroku sighed. "I was afraid of this. Yugi, come with me." His grandfather spoke and Yugi, confused, followed him. Sugoroku opened a door and in the room was a ton of books on shelves and stacked upon the floor, all aged with time. He walked over to one in particular, plucking it from a shelf, and gave it to Yugi.

"I was hoping you didn't need to learn of this so soon, Yugi, but your family was gifted with the power to see other peoples' souls. It will tell you whether they're good or evil, mortal or immortal and maybe even if they're not from this world or time. You weren't supposed to learn of these powers so soon but that new student of yours may have caused them to rise up and tell you he wasn't human and maybe even dangerous." he explained and Yugi nodded.

They left out the room and Yugi went to head upstairs. _'If it's true and my powers can tell if someone wasn't human, then that means...' _Yugi thought before his mind registered the shock of the outcome. _'Aqua is the beast that's roaming around Domino!'_

"Oh no, if it's true, then maybe Aqua found out I knew what he was and is coming after me next." Yugi whimpered in worry as he held the book closer.

0

As Yugi thought, Aqua did come for him, but not in means to kill him. He stood under Yugi's bedroom window, waiting for him to go to sleep. Once the lights were cut off, he smirked, his tail wagging slightly as he bounded up to his window with ease and opened it silently with his black paws. He slipped inside the room and looked to Yugi curled up under his sheets, sleeping quietly with a hint of worry showing.

_'Such a wonderful sight. And what's this...'_ He sniffed the air lightly. _'A tinged worried for his safety? Oh, little one, you don't need to worry. I will not kill you but I will hunt you for something more. You have thrown yourself into a whole new game. You have tempted the wolf and I will not stop until you are my mate.'_ He thought as he moved over and licked his cheek softly before moving back to the window.

He looked back to him once more. _'And I will kill anyone that stands in my way with no hesitation.'_ he thought once more as he jumped out and landed on the roof of the next building.

The moon came out from behind the clouds and he howled, a heavenly yet deadly song to warn those that dare stand in his way of getting to Yugi.

0

Zypher: I do believe that was a nice way to end the chapter. If you have seen the movie before, please tell me what you know. Right now I'm kinda winging it until I am able to get the movie myself. But all and all, please review.


	2. Becoming a Werewolf

Zypher: Hello all, I came back with a new chapter to Darkwolf. I finally was able to see the movie and my plot followed it slightly but it's not the same. I will use some of the ideas from the movie but not all for I do not own. Anyways, please enjoy.

0

Darkwolf

Chapter 2

0

After Aqua left, Yugi woke up to the howl and looked out the window to see a black form watching him with lusty crimson eyes. He gasped and closed his eyes, trying to remove the image from his mind. When he looked back, it was gone. _'Was that really Aqua?'_ Yugi wondered and then noticed there was still a slight wetness on his cheek and he wiped it off. It was saliva.

He was starting to feel more scared by the minute. _'He won't hurt me. I know he couldn't. He would catch the attention of everyone around the shop but if he was in here, why didn't he kill me?'_ Yugi wondered before he lied back down in bed, falling asleep though a little restless.

0

The next day, Yugi was a little wary about going to school but he did anyway so he wouldn't worry his grandfather about what happened last night. But he noticed the worry and sighed, hoping the best for his grandson. _'Hopefully his other secret won't be revealed to the beast or else we may be in more trouble than we need to.'_ Sugoroku thought as was about to head back up to his room when he heard the quiet padding of feet across the floor.

He knew no animal could've gotten in here but when he turned around, the black beast leaped upon him, biting into his throat to prevent him from yelling out. _'You know too much and I will not let you tell Yugi.'_ The beast thought as he tore through the old man's body. After he gulped down his heart, he howled before he left the bloody body to be found by someone else.

_'Now to find my little prize.'_

0

Yugi sat in homeroom, still contemplating over what happened last night. Diamond looked over to him and then back to Ryou. "He looks worried. You think we should see if he's alright?" Diamond asked. Ryou nodded as they got up, walking over to him. "Hey Yugi, are you feeling alright? You normally aren't this depressed." she questioned and he looked up to her. He rarely talked to Ryou or Diamond but he was pretty good friends with them.

"It's ok. I'm fine, just a bad dream from last night." Yugi replied, giving them a small smile. She smiled back and patted his shoulder lightly. "Ok, if you need to talk to someone, we're here for you." she spoke and they headed back to their seats. He sighed once more and then looked up, spotting Aqua come in.

He looked over to him before he grinned, showing a piece of fabric from his grandfather's clothes caught in his teeth and blood specked across it. His eyes showed that he killed him and anyone else that tells him more about who he was. He gasped, tears coming to his eyes and looked away as he sat in his seat.

_'He killed him. He killed jii-san.'_ he thought sadly, wiping his tears away before they could fall. "Yugi, you are mine now and if anyone dares to get in my way, they will be killed just like your grandfather." Aqua hissed quietly to him and that caused more tears to come into his eyes but he willed them away though inside, he cried.

0

At lunch, he tried to keep away from his friends so they won't be next on Aqua's list to kill. But he didn't do that same for bullies and his worse came up to him. "Hey, runt! Where do you think you're going?" Ushio questioned as he picked up Yugi by the back of his shirt.

"Please, Ushio, let me go. You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Yugi pleaded. As much as he hated Ushio for bullying him, he didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

"Oh, and what's going to happen? You're going to fight back or wait, you're going to call that freaky beast that been roaming around the city. You're already weird enough." Ushio taunted. "I suggest you let him go." A voice hissed from behind him and he turned to see Aqua standing there with a deadly gleam in his eyes.

"Ushio, please, listen to him." Yugi said once more. "Or what?" Ushio asked, turning back to Yugi. The saying always says to never turn your back to an angry tiger and an angry werewolf is worse. In a quick flash, Ushio's heart was pulsating in Aqua's bloody hand and Yugi was sprayed with the blood.

Ushio dropped Yugi as he fell back, gaping like a fish before he died. Aqua threw the heart away before looking to Yugi. Yugi backed away as far as he could but he grasped his shoulder with his bloody hand. "Yugi, you cannot run from me. You are my prize and once the full moon shows, I will mate with you and another one of your secrets shall be revealed but I'll make it early just so I can see it for myself." Aqua spoke with a grin as he moved his school jacket from his shoulder. Yugi tried to push him away but cried out in pain as Aqua bit into his shoulder.

He pulled away and licked at the wound before getting up. "I'll be back tonight to see exactly what you become, little one. Do not try to leave for you won't get far." he told him as he walked away. Yugi cried, burying his face into his bent knees. Before lunch ended, he got up and quickly ran to the bathroom before anyone spotted him and the bloody form of Ushio outside. He definitely didn't want to get in trouble because they thought he murdered him, especially with the blood on the shoulder of his uniform jacket.

0

After school, Yugi made sure no one saw him before he started to run home. When he reached the shop, he smelled the decaying flesh of his grandfather and sighed, doing his best to remove his body from the shop. He cleaned up the blood before heading upstairs. He wanted to run, get away from everything that happen after Aqua showed up but Aqua's warning came back to him.

_'Maybe if I leave now, he won't be able to catch me.'_ he thought, believing this would be the best idea and started to pack. Once he was done, he walked out the door and locked it. He may come back but he didn't know when. He looked down as he thought about his friends. _'I'll miss them greatly but they will be safer without me around. As long as Aqua's here, no one is safe around me.'_ Yugi thought as he started to walk off.

0

It was late into the night and Yugi stopped into the park. He hoped he was far away from Aqua's presence and relaxed, looking up to the slowly waxing moon as it gradually gets closer to a full moon._ 'What did Aqua plan to do to me tonight?'_ he wondered and he slumped down in the bench.

He heard something behind him and saw a black form with crimson eyes watching him. He suspected much and started to run. The large wolf followed him. The wolf caught up to him and pounced, pinning him to the grass. He changed back into his mortal shell and looked down to Yugi. "I told you that you can't escape, Yugi. Now why did you try and run away from me?" he questioned as he got up, holding Yugi close to him.

"Please, let me go. I didn't want this!" Yugi cried.

"Really? Then would you rather join your grandfather in death? To any human, this is a rare chance because werewolves are known to kill anything of interest like the prey on a hunt. You have caught my interest and yet I didn't kill you. That goes to say something." Yugi whimpered and then cried out even more as he felt a burning pain rush through his small, frail body.

Aqua let go of him and watched. He curled up on the ground, feeling bones crack and shift. He cried out ever louder but it came out more as a howl as his hands became dainty little paws, light black fur covering his body and his face lengthening out into a muzzle. His ears shifted into wolf ears and a small yet sleek black tail sprouted from his back.

The now changed form of Yugi whimpered, curling up on the grass. Aqua became a wolf as well, walking over to him and nudged him under his snout. /"Get up, little one, we have much to explore tonight."/ Aqua said and Yugi shook in fear. He can't believe he was a werewolf now. His life had changed so dramatically in only two days that he hadn't the chance to get used to it.

Aqua picked him up by the ruff of his fur and lifted him up, letting him stand. He wobbled a bit before he got used to it and looked to Aqua with sad amethyst eyes. /"Now don't feel sad, little one. You will get used to your new life soon."/ Aqua murmured as he walked off. /"Follow me."/ Yugi, with no other choice, followed him.

Yugi explored the wonders of the night with Aqua, still wishing that he could just run away from the older werewolf. But he already tried once but since he was still getting used to his new form, he didn't get far and Aqua caught him. /"Now, little pup. You can't run from me, you are the alpha female of our slowly growing pack and I will not lose you."/ Aqua growled fiercely before he led Yugi into and alley and told him to stay there and don't run.

Of course, he didn't listen and tried to run once again. He gotten pretty far and he hoped to have lost Aqua but he knew he couldn't leave the alley until he figured out a way to change back into a human. Already, police started to roam the streets to look for the mysterious killer whom he knew was Aqua and he didn't want to be caught, making them think he was the killer.

Once again, he may have gotten far but Aqua found him just as easily. He wished he could just go back to a normal life. /"My dear pup, your life has changed and it will stay that way until you are killed and I'm not letting that happen so soon."/ Aqua said as he dragged the body of another woman to where he sat. /"Now eat, it will be dawn soon and I know with all your attempted escapes, you are tired."/ Yugi turned his head away from the dead woman.

Aqua sighed and walked over to the woman, tearing off a piece of flesh and then walked over to Yugi. He sat down in front of the young wolf and using his paw, turned his head to him and pried his muzzle open with his own and slipped the piece of flesh into his mouth. He held his own muzzle there, making sure Yugi swallowed the meat and when he did, he let go of him.

Yugi cried softly as Aqua continued the action until he believed he was full and then took his own share. He knew Yugi was planning to run off once more and grabbed him by the ruff of his fur, taking him back to the game shop. He bounded up to the window of his room and slipped inside.

He placed Yugi onto his bed and shifted back into his shell before helping Yugi do the same. "Now rest, little one, we have school tomorrow." Aqua murmured as he licked his cheek lightly before he moved over to the door and sat down, falling asleep.

Once he was asleep did Yugi cried. He was bound to a werewolf and there was no means of escape unless he killed himself.

0

Zypher: Ok, I didn't know this would be turning into a Darkfic but oh well, this will be my second Darkfic next to The Demon of Oz. We all feel sorry for Yugi but don't worry, I won't let him feel so sad for long, he will get used to this soon enough. Please review.


	3. Full Moon Worries

Zypher: Well, there isn't much to say here except for I thank you all for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter of Darkwolf.

Warning: slight bestiality lime, maybe an almost lemon.

0

Darkwolf

Chapter 3

0

Yugi woke up the next day, almost forgetting what happen but when he saw Aqua by the open window and felt his body was still in pain, he knew last night wasn't a dream. He sighed as he got up. Aqua turned to him and smiled. "Yugi, glad you are awake. You know what tonight is?" Aqua asked sweetly and Yugi shook his head as he went to get a new uniform from his closet.

"Tonight is the full moon and you know what I told you yesterday about the full moon." he continued, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he turned his head to Yugi who looked to him in fear. _'Oh no, so soon? I need to escape now and get far away. I'm not going to become his mate.'_ Yugi thought as he left the room, blocking out Aqua's howl of triumph.

0

Jou looked up when he spotted Yugi and ran over to him. "Hey, Yugi. Where were you yesterday? We wanted to walk home with you." Jou spoke, looking down to his smaller friend. Yugi just shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Yugi murmured. "Why not? We would listen to you." Ryou said as he, Diamond and Kaiser walked over.

Aqua walked up to stand behind Yugi and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Listen to what he says. You would never believe no matter what he says. Besides, this may be the last time you'll see him." Aqua said as he led Yugi away. "What does he mean? He must've done something to Yugi and I say we find out." Kaiser hissed.

"No, we can't mess with Yugi now." Diamond muttered sadly. "What, why not?" Jou asked. "Like Yugi said, you guys won't believe him but I do. He's bound to a werewolf, the beast we've been hearing about on the news." she explained and they gasped. "But who? Who could be a werewolf?" Ryou asked.

"Wait. Think about it. After the latest attack, Aqua came into the school. His last name somewhat irked me." Jou said as he remembered the mysterious student arrival into their class. "Wait, Jou, you may be onto something. His last name is Lycan. In a way, that's almost the root word to Lycanthropy. He must be the werewolf and if he is, he must have chosen Yugi as his mate and since tonight is the full moon, he is very possessive and will make sure Yugi is always by his side." Diamond explained.

"And how do you know of all this, Diamond?" Ryou asked. "I myself was bound to a werewolf. His name was Crimson but when hunters started to search through China, where we stayed, we had to leave each other. He went to live with his friend Bakura and I came back here to stay with Ryou." Diamond said.

"Wow that must've been harsh. But aren't werewolves or any other wereanimal supposed to stay with its mate or something like that?" Kaiser asked as they walked inside. "Not really, when they sense danger, their instinct kicks in and most would leave its mate so he or she won't get harmed by hunters if they were seen with them." Ryou said.

Jou and Kaiser nodded and went into their classroom. Unnoticed to them, their most hated enemy listened to the whole and only learning about the new boy yesterday had her attention piqued. _'So they know about Aqua. Maybe I can find out more.'_ she thought, not taking interest about the werewolf thing. She didn't believe in such so she definitely wasn't going to believe Aqua was the beast that was killing everyone.

0

At lunch, Yugi sat under a sakura tree, waiting for Aqua to come back with his 'lunch'. He still cried for everything that happened but he knew that after this night, he would have to get used to being Aqua's mate and alpha female to their new pack. _'But why would he make me the alpha female. I'm male and there's no way how he could impregnate me unless there's more to werewolves that I don't know.'_ he thought, wrapping his arms around his legs and sighed softly.

A large wolf bounded back over the wall and walked over to Yugi, a dead man in his jaws. He smiled down to Yugi as he nudged the boy to eat. Yugi sighed once more before he shifted into his wolf form and started to eat just to please Aqua. He didn't want a repeat of last night.

Aqua stood beside him and started to eat as well. Once they were done, Aqua disposed of the body before coming back and the two wolves relaxed under the tree. Well, one did while the other still hated the fact that it was one.

0

Diamond watched Yugi quietly, sighing before getting up. "Where are you going, Diamond?" Jou asked as he looked up to her. "I need to speak with Aqua real quick. I'll be back in a minute." she answered as she left outside. Once she was, she shifted into her own wolf form, a pure white wolf with a hint of silver and black from when she mated with Crimson.

She walked over to Aqua and he looked up, growling. /"Don't worry, Aqua. I'm not going to take Yugi away or anything."/ Diamond said. He growled even more, pulling Yugi closer to him. /"How do you know about him?"/

/"He's my best friend. We do share the same class."/

/"If we do, then how come I didn't catch your scent?"/ Aqua asked with curiosity.

/"Because, I'm not all wolf. You know of my original form but when Crimson mated with me, I became part wolf. Now, what is it that draws you so close to Yugi that you would kill someone that dares to harm him?"/ Diamond asked as she sat in front of them.

/"His scent draws me to him. When I got a whiff of it, I was hooked and I would never leave him nor would I let any other wereanimal get to him. He's become part of my game and it will end tonight under to full moon. He will be mine and I will kill any other wereanimal that dares tries to claim him."/ Aqua said, possessiveness clearly shown in his voice.

Diamond sighed and nodded. /"Ok then, I will respect your wishes, Aqua. But please, do not hurt him more that you have done already. He is still in pain after learning about his heritage and his grandfather's death that _you_ caused. It's surprising that you were still able to keep track of him. By now, he should be fast enough to run from you and when he does, he will be prey for another. Especially Pegasus."/

Aqua's ears perked up at the name. /"What do you mean?"/

/"I heard that not only hunters started to roam the city dressed as police officers but Pegasus has shown his ugly rat face around here and is planning to claim every spare wereanimal that is unprotected. If Yugi runs from you tonight, Pegasus will be bound to catch him since not only is he a psychic but an innocent werewolf. And we all know he has pleasure in breaking innocents."/ Diamond spoke as she got up.

Aqua growled lowly. Pegasus was every Alpha wereanimals' enemy. He was a werewolf as well, a very old one but very strong. He was known to the whole wereanimal kind to take away the Alpha's mate and use them for his own sadistic pleasure, baring more of his children and making his pack bigger, no matter whether they're half lion, bird, lizard or any other creature but a full bred wolf.

Even though the hunters hated the wereanimals, they were at least grateful enough to kill off Pegasus' children before they can grow, become stronger and follow in their father's footsteps. He sighed as he looked down to Yugi who was sleeping now. He definitely didn't want to lose him to the bastard.

_'Hopefully I can make you trust me, Yugi. I know I have done a lot to you in only two days but I really need you now. Pegasus' army is growing slightly the more time we waste and so far, I was the only strong wereanimal to be close to beating him before he ran away like the selfish coward he was.'_ Aqua thought.

/"If I were you, I'd leave now and head home. Pegasus is out now looking for innocents and if he gets a whiff of Yugi, who knows what might happen."/ she said before she left to head back into the school. He sighed and got up, picking up Yugi by the ruff of his fur before he ran off, heading back to the game shop.

0

In another part of Domino, a man with silver hair sat, another sitting across from him. "Well Dartz, was you able to find any good innocents in this city?" The man asked. He nodded. "Yes, and one particularly caught my interest. A young boy no older than 17. His name is Yugi Motou. He was just transformed into a werewolf yesterday by Aqua. It seems he's finally found somebody and is very possessive of the boy." Dartz murmured, sliding a picture of said boy over to the other.

The other grinned. "So, Aqua has finally came out of hiding like I did, and he has such a cute little child with him." The man spoke as he looked at the picture. He then stood, pocketing the picture.

"Well, we best make our move now, I want that child and I want him before nightfall. I know Aqua well and he is very demanding about what he wants and if he mates with this child, I will never be able to get him away without catching his attention and having him come after me." he commanded, placing a hand over his scarred right eye, full reminder of what happened when he and Aqua first met.

"Do not fret, Pegasus. I have a plan. Even if he does mate with the child, I can get the boy away from him and he will be yours to do as you please." Dartz answered and Pegasus grinned. "Ok then, Dartz. Tell me your plan and we shall start once Aqua is done with the child."

0

Aqua sat beside Yugi's bed, watching him like a hawk. _'Only a few hours left in the afternoon.'_ he thought. Yugi shifted in the bed, feeling Aqua's worry and that surprised him. He thought of the older wolf to be more possessive like he was when they first met. _'I guess whatever is causing him to worry is very important. I only heard so much of what Aqua and Diamond talked about before I fell asleep.'_ he thought, also surprised that Diamond was part wolf as well.

He felt Aqua leave his side and opened his eyes slightly, blushing as he saw Aqua shift back into a human but wasn't expecting him to shift without clothing this time like before when he does have his clothes on. Said clothes were piled beside the bed and he slipped them on before opening the window and went to sit up on the roof. Yugi got up as well and shifted back into a human as well, following the older.

He looked over to him when he sat beside him. "Aqua, what is it that worries you?" Yugi asked. He sighed softly. "Yugi, like I said, tonight is the full moon and I hoped that I wouldn't have to worry about anyone coming to try and ruin it but unfortunately, I was wrong. An old enemy to the wereanimal kind has come out of hiding, looking for submissive mates to the Alphas and with his seeker, that shouldn't be a problem. I'm worried for your safety." he whispered.

Hearing this made Yugi feel remorse for the older wolf. _'Whoever it is that's an enemy to the wereanimal kind would've most likely come for me since I'm surely not going to be the Alpha of this relationship. If I left him, then whoever this person is would've caught me and oddly enough, I don't feel safe being with anyone else other that my friends and Aqua.'_

They sat upon the roof, watching the sunset, Aqua staying quiet and Yugi pondering on whether he should still run away from Aqua after this or stay with him for protection from whatever this 'enemy' is. Once night came and the moon shone upon them did Yugi feel something. He felt a burning heat, one that wasn't the same when he first became a werewolf. It felt almost...pleasing.

Aqua sniffed the air lightly and then turned to Yugi. _'He's already in heat? That quick?'_ Aqua thought before he shifted into a wolf. He rather be somewhere more secluded so Pegasus couldn't sniff out Yugi's heated scent and make a beeline for it. /"Come on, Yugi. We must go."/ Aqua said as he jumped off from the roof. Yugi shifted into a wolf as well and followed him down to the park.

0

Two werewolves walked through the city, looking for the target that they had in mind. The silver wolf looking up, sniffing the air lightly. /"I found him, Dartz. Come, follow me."/ Pegasus ordered and the two ran off, heading to the park.

0

Aqua and Yugi walked through the small forest that was in Domino Park until they came up to a clearing. /"We should be safe here. I hope."/ Aqua murmured as he sniffed around, making sure the scent of other wereanimals weren't around the clearing. Yugi sat, shifting slightly as he whimpered. Whatever this feeling was, it was making him a little uncomfortable.

Aqua walked over to him and nuzzled him softly, Yugi returning the nuzzle, his tail wagging lightly. /"Is my little pup feeling a little heated?"/ Aqua taunted. Yugi whimpered again, letting his instincts take over as he got up, walking away a bit and presented himself to the older wolf.

He growled softly as he followed behind the younger wolf, nipping at the end of his tail before he straddled the younger underneath him, licking and nipping at his neck softly, causing Yugi to whimper in pleasure. He continued with the action, loving the little whimpers he gotten from the young wolf. Before long, he gotten tired of teasing him and stood up over him, ready to mount the younger wolf and finally make him his mate.

But before he could do so, he heard snarling from the surrounding trees and two werewolves, one silver and the other a slate blue-grey color came out, the blue-grey glaring at Aqua while the silver stared at Yugi with a hungry and lusty glint in his eyes. Aqua growled and Yugi whimpered from underneath him. /"What do you want, Pegasus?"/ Aqua growled, glaring at the two wolves. /"I came for the boy, Aqua. Now hand him over and I won't hurt you."/ Pegasus answered as he walked closer.

He growled again and looked down to Yugi. /"Don't worry, little one. I'll take care of your little problem soon but we have to lose these two first."/ Aqua whispered as he picked up the younger by his ruff and with one glare to the other two, he ran. /"Come, Pegasus. He can't lose us. With the young one in heat, he won't have many places to hide."/ Pegasus nodded as they followed him.

0

Deeper in the city, another black wolf opened cerise eyes. He glared and then started to jump in the direction Aqua was heading. _'Don't worry, Aqua. I'm coming to help.'_ The wolf thought.

0

Zypher: Well, there's the end to chapter 3. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I told you Yugi would get used to being a werewolf soon.

And for mariklildevil and Zafiro, Aqua's human form is a teen around 18 with long ebony hair reaching mid back and crimson eyes. He wears a black shirt with a picture of a grey wolf howling to the moon and blue jeans.

Please review everyone while I get started with the next chapter to some of my other stories.


	4. The Hunt for Pegasus

Zypher: Welcome all to the next chapter to Darkwolf. I couldn't help but write this chapter and for those that have guess Yami, you were right so here are some cute little werewolf Yugi plushies. (hand them out to those that guessed right). And now, here's chapter 4.

0

Darkwolf

Chapter 4

0

Aqua ran into the alley, hoping the rancid smell of the alley hides Yugi's heated scent from Pegasus and Dartz. Although being this close to the small wolf is tempting him more and he would just like to finish what he started earlier before they showed up to ruin it.

/"Yugi, I'm going to leave you here and lead them away from where you are. Stay here and don't leave."/ Aqua said and Yugi nodded as the older left the alley.

0

Pegasus spotted Aqua and stopped as he stood in front of him. /"Pegasus, I want you to leave Yugi alone. He's my mate and I'm not going to let you have him."/ he snarled. Dartz stepped up. /"What are you going to do about it? It's two against one and once you are gone, we will find Yugi and he will be broken."/ Dartz said.

Aqua growled again just as Pegasus started to speak. /"Yes, I will break him and I will continue to do so until he begs to be killed and I will comply to his wishes."/ Pegasus stated, laughing with a guttural sound. He snarled and he went to attack Pegasus. He growled and fought with Aqua.

The other black wolf watched as he sat upon the roof. He spotted Dartz about to attack Aqua's unprotected back and bounded off from the roof, attacking Dartz. He yelped and Pegasus paused in his fight to look back at his helpful seeker. /"Yami!"/ Aqua exclaimed.

/"What! How did he get here!"/ Pegasus hissed as he backed away. /"We would never let you win, Pegasus. You have broken a law that is very important to wereanimal kind but you pay no heed to it after what happened."/ Yami spoke.

Pegasus growled. /"Fine, I will leave you alone for now, Aqua, but Yugi will be mine!"/ he snarled as he ran off. Yami stepped off Dartz and he went to follow. Yami sighed as he looked to Aqua but wasn't expecting him to jump on him in a wolfy hug.

/"Yami, I can't believe you're back! How did you get here from Egypt?"/ Aqua asked and he got up off the other wolf and they both started to head back to the alley where he left Yugi.

/"I had a feeling Pegasus was going to make a move once again so I asked one of the flying wereanimals that were in Egypt to bring me here before he tried anything."/ Yami said and then looked to him.

/"So, you finally found a mate?"/ Yami asked and he nodded. /"Yes and he's a darling little wolf, too. He was human at first but when I caught onto his lovely scent, I couldn't help but make him mine. I was going to mate with him tonight but by now, he might not be in heat since it will be dawn soon."/ Aqua said quite sadly.

Yami nudged him softly as they stopped in front of the alley. /"Aqua, for as long as I've known you, you weren't the type to give up. Other than your possessive streak, you always thought about what would happen ahead of time. You didn't know Pegasus was in the city until someone told you and we all know that he would go after innocent wereanimals to sate his lust. I know your mate will be safe as long as he's with you. Never let that change."/ Aqua nodded with a smile.

/"Ok, Yami. It was nice seeing you again."/ he said and Yami nodded. /"Don't worry, you will be seeing me again. Might have to herd Pegasus and Dartz back into hiding before they could get their grimy paws on someone else's mate."/ Yami murmured. He nodded and then Yami ran off once more.

0

Aqua walked back into the alley and Yugi looked up to him. /"Is that man gone?"/ Yugi asked and he nodded. /"Yes, he's gone. An old friend helped me out and since it's getting close to dawn, we should head home."/ he answered and Yugi nodded although he would rather continue on with the night that was planned. He didn't know why but when he felt that heat, he wanted Aqua to do what he was planning to do.

_'But I guess now, I might have to wait for another full moon before we can try this again.'_ he thought sadly.

0

Aqua looked out the window as he watched the sunrise. Yugi was on his bed asleep. He sighed softly. _'Why did Pegasus have to show up? Now Yugi isn't safe since they know who he is and I can't bear to take him somewhere else until Yami and I send them off once again.'_ he thought.

Yugi woke up quietly and looked to him. _'He seems so sad now. He must really care for me even though he did a lot of things to hurt and scare me before.'_ he thought as he got up and walked over to him. Aqua looked to him and smiled softly.

"Well I see you're awake, little one." Aqua murmured. He nodded and took one of his hands into his own. "Aqua, you said you wanted to mate with me last night but we didn't have the chance because of that man. Who was he?" Yugi asked.

"He's nothing you should worry about, just avoid him and try to not get caught in a dark place without me around." he murmured before he looked back out the window. Yugi sighed and pulled his hand up to touch his cheek. "Please, Aqua, why didn't we continue with last night, I thought we would've had more time before dawn."

"I would have loved to mate with you, Yugi, and as a submissive werewolf, no matter whether you're male or female, I would have impregnated you and I don't want that as long as Pegasus and his seeker are around. I don't want our pups to die because he doesn't want my line of werewolves to continue." Aqua whispered as he caressed Yugi's cheek lightly.

Yugi smiled softly. "Please, Aqua, I don't want you to feel this way. When I first met you, I thought you would have hurt me in some way other than killing my grandfather but now, it seems you are desperate in protecting me. I want to do anything you make you happy, because you make me happy now." Yugi said, moving Aqua's hand and kissed the back of it lightly.

He smiled and pulled him closer, kissing his cheek lightly. "Ok then, it's still a full moon tonight so we can try again tonight and hopefully Pegasus or Dartz doesn't try to come and ruin it." Yugi nodded before he yawned and Aqua placed him back into bed, letting his miss the school day.

0

Jou and the other sat at the other sat at one of the school tables, wondering where Yugi was currently. "You don't think that Aqua hurt him, more or less killed him, do you?" Jou asked. Diamond shook her head.

"No, I may not know him well but under ancient law of wereanimals around the world, if you have a person in mind then it would be fatal to your kind to kill off your targeted mate. And the werewolf kind would be crazy to kill off its mate since they are the scarcest of wereanimals now. With Pegasus around, more of the kind is dispersing." Diamond explained.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked. "What I'm saying is that Pegasus and his little pet Dartz is what you need to watch out for if you're a submissive wereanimal. Every month on the full moon, red moon, lunar eclipse or blue moon, he will come out and his seeker looks for the current submissive wereanimals no matter whether they're panther, hawk or fish.

"He's a werewolf himself and he practically rapes any submissive wereanimal that they can catch. He trying to make his line the most dominant of all wereanimals and he broken every ancient law that I know. So far Yami has kept him at bay but he was in Egypt the last I heard from him so we may be in some trouble." Diamond explained.

"So Yugi has to worry about some freaky werewolf that comes after every other wereanimal that doesn't have a mate and rapes them to continue his own line. Let's hope Aqua doesn't think of the same but only with Yugi." Kaiser murmured. "I don't think he will. By now, I have a feeling Yugi trusts him now and hopefully will be willing to be his mate."

0

In another part of the city, Yami paced around the clearing of the park, waiting for his friends. He heard a dragon's roar and he looked up to see a blue dragon and red wyvern land in the clearing. "Glad you were able to make it, Seto. You as well, Ruby." Yami said as the two shifted back into mortals. "It was nothing. Besides, I think we may have better choices for a mate here than in England." Seto said.

Yami nodded. "Ok then, all we need to do is wait for Bakura and Crimson, then we can move out and try to look for Pegasus. He and Dartz is out there in the city somewhere and almost caught Aqua's new mate."

"So Aqua finally has a mate?" Ruby asked. Yami shook his head. "No, not yet. Pegasus came at the worst possible time and ruins it because he obviously had his eye on Yugi and I have a feeling he isn't going to give up to find another wereanimal." Yami spoke.

"This is the reason why I hate this guy." Another voice said as Bakura and Crimson came out from the forest. "Ok, now that everyone here, time to go on a hunt for Pegasus." Crimson said and the others nodded as they spread out, ready to look high and low for Pegasus before he can succeed in capturing Yugi.

0

Zypher: Ok, that's all for now, please review so we can see if they succeed in finding and defeating Pegasus.


	5. Mating Night

Zypher: Well, since I had so much time on my hands, I thought I would get started with this chapter so enjoy the next chapter to Darkwolf.

Warning: Mating begins in this chapter, look away if ya don't want to read it.

0

Darkwolf

Chapter 5

0

"Do you have any lock on where they are, Dartz?" Pegasus asked, still angry that Yami ruined his chance at getting Yugi and ridding of Aqua for good. "No. Wherever Aqua had hidden him the night before, he has done a good job of it." Dartz answered. Pegasus growled. "We need to find him and the boy. I will not let him have the satisfaction of having Yugi." he snarled as they left to hunt before the night came.

0

Aqua still sat by the window, watching as it gradually got closer to nighttime. Yugi was in bed, sleeping. He looked over to him and smiled. He really regretted that he killed his grandfather now. _'But I could have done something else instead of killing him. If his grandfather told him that he was also part werewolf and needed to be bitten by one to become a full werewolf, they would have left town by the time they found I was lurking about. He would've been safe from Pegasus but then I wouldn't be able to have this chance with him.'_ Aqua thought.

"Maybe I am too possessive. But Yugi is the first ever mate that I have now and losing him would be so painful." he whispered to himself softly, never knowing that Yugi was awake and listening quietly. "I shouldn't have killed his grandfather. I'm still surprised that he's even with me now. Even though Pegasus is out there, he could have left me and never return back to me." He sighed softly.

"Maybe I should just leave now. He may be happy now but everything that led to this will come back to him soon and he would hate me again." he murmured and he got up and opened the window. Yugi gasped and got up from the bed quickly, running over to him, grabbing his shirt. "Wait! Don't go!" Yugi cried. "Please let go, Yugi. I need to leave." Aqua muttered, back still turned to him.

"No! Please, don't leave me, Aqua! I know everything you did in the past was horrible and you forced me into becoming a werewolf and your mate but it's in the past now. I have gotten used to you now and I don't want you to leave. I would be heartbroken if you did." Yugi whimpered, tears slowly coming to his eyes. Aqua smiled sadly before getting off the ledge, closing the window and turned to the young werewolf, hugging him and wiping the tears away.

"At least I know that much now but Yugi, if you want me to leave, I will. I don't want to hurt you no more. I still feel guilty for dragging you into all this..." Aqua started but Yugi stopped him by placing a finger to his mouth.

"I know you feel guilt and I told you, all that has happened in the past. Why do you still think I'm here with you now? I would hate to see you alone. I heard what you said earlier and I certainly don't know why no other werewolf would be attracted to you. You're strong, protective and very beautiful if I can say so myself." he said with a smile as he gazed into the taller werewolf's eyes.

Aqua's smile brightened as he hugged him tighter. "Thank you, Yugi. That's all the reassurance I need." Yugi nodded and then looked out the window and to the full moon that has risen. Yugi felt that bubbling heat inside of him once more. He knew that he must be in heat again and he was glad. _'Maybe this time we can finally be mates and not have Pegasus ruin it again.'_ he thought.

Aqua relished in Yugi's aroused scent, growling softly with want. _'I know one thing, Pegasus better not show up and ruin this for me again.'_ Aqua thought. Yugi shifted into his wolf form and rubbed against Aqua's leg, whimpering softly. Aqua shifted into his wolf form as well and nuzzled Yugi under his muzzle softly, causing the younger wolf to whimper again.

/"Are you ready for me, Yugi?"/ Aqua asked as he continued to nuzzle the small wolf. Yugi nodded.

0

Pegasus and Dartz were still searching for any sign of Yugi, knowing that since it's still a night of the full moon, he should be in heat and shouldn't be a problem to find. _'Unless that packless wolf went somewhere where we couldn't sniff them out. He knows I have every intention to ruin their chances and since this is the last night they can become mates until next month, I must find them so Aqua would have to wait even longer.'_ Pegasus thought with a wolfy smirk.

/"Dartz, did you get a whiff of the boy's scent yet?"/ Pegasus asked the other wolf. /"No, Aqua must be hiding him well. Either that or Yami might be doing something to prevent us from finding them. Those two are like brothers and are willing to help each other."/

Pegasus growled before they continued on with their search, never knowing that a blue dragon was watching them from above. _'Well, I found them. Better follow them until I can contact Ruby.'_ Seto thought as he followed the two prowling wolves.

0

Yugi whimpered even more as Aqua hiked himself onto Yugi's back, not worrying about taunting the younger wolf this time. /"If it starts to hurt, tell me. I don't want to hurt you too much."/ Aqua murmured and Yugi nodded. Seeing Yugi's nod, he sighed, praying that Pegasus wouldn't find out where they were and slowly slipped inside the younger wolf, growling softly as he was encased in the younger wolf's heat.

Yugi whimpered in need, wanting to move up against him but Aqua kept him still. Aqua growled in want and started to thrust inside of the younger wolf, ears twitching for any sounds that may ensure of ruining their mating. /"It feels so good, Aqua."/ Yugi moaned and yelped like a pup when Aqua bit his neck slightly.

/"I had a feeling you would like this. I was still worried before that you wouldn't even agree to become my mate. I really wanted to protect you and hearing Pegasus was in town and at the most, trying to take you, I couldn't help but be protective."/ Aqua spoke as he thrusted into the younger wolf more.

Yugi whimpered softly as he shifted, his fluffy tail running across Aqua's chest lightly. /"You won't leave me will you?"/ Yugi asked. /"No, I can't leave you now. Soon, you will bear my children and I need to protect you or Pegasus would hurt you and kill them off while they're still inside of you. I can't have that."/ he replied as he nuzzled Yugi's neck.

Yugi moaned and nodded, slightly pushing back against Aqua as he thrusted inside him and that caused him to growl.

0

Yami looked up to Ruby when he sat up slightly. "What is it, Ruby?" Yami asked. "Seto said he found Pegasus and Dartz and, unfortunately, they are getting close to where Aqua and Yugi are." Ruby announced. Yami nodded.

"Ok then, tell him to keep them at bay until, at least, Bakura or Crimson gets there to run them off. But hopefully they're not roaming out on the streets trying to look for a suitable mate." Yami said with a slight sigh and Ruby nodded as he relayed the message back to Seto.

But of course, that's exactly what Bakura and Crimson were doing right now. Bakura had gotten a whiff of a sweet scent when he was walking by the school earlier. Crimson also caught a very familiar scent and knew that Diamond must still be in Domino. "So, why exactly are we trying to find whoever you sniffed out again when we should be keeping an eye out for Pegasus and Dartz?" Crimson asked.

"Because, once we get rid of Pegasus and Dartz then that means we would have to leave again and I'm not planning to leave here without a mate because the tropics don't have great wereanimals that are worthy of my time. At least you don't have to worry about yourself since you already have one." Bakura said, glaring at the other werewolf.

Crimson grinned before he sniffed lightly and then ran off. "Wait! Where are you going?" Bakura yelled. "I caught my mate's scent. She's nearby. Maybe she can let you meet with her sibling, Ryou." Crimson called back in reply and Bakura nodded as he followed the other werewolf.

0

Dartz looked up to the game shop, now sniffing out Yugi's aroused scent. He smirked and called Pegasus over. /"I found him but it's sad that they already started their mating. Shall we stop them?"/ Dartz questioned. Pegasus growled. /"Well, I guess we just need to welcome ourselves in and ruin their chance at continuing."/ he said, grinning. Seto heard their little conversation and landed in front of them.

/"I don't think so, Pegasus. Aqua deserves a mate and someone such as Yugi is perfect for him. Not you."/ Pegasus growled at the dragon, glaring into sapphire blue eyes. /"Oh really? I have every right to take another's mate as long as I fight for him or her. I want Yugi and I will fight Aqua to the death to get him."/ Pegasus hissed.

/"Really? Then what about every other wereanimal that you carelessly raped and forced them to bear your children? You didn't fight with their mate, you just took them away when their mate wasn't there and had you way with them until they gave birth to your children and then kill them off so no one else can have that same chance."/ he sneered.

Pegasus snarled in anger and lunged at Seto but he slapped him away with his tail. /"I will not let you harm Aqua and his mate!"/ Seto roared and he flew up in the air before Dartz could lunge and attack his back and grabbed both wolves in his talons and flew off. Aqua didn't need to know that Pegasus knows where they are but Yami should be able to take care of that problem easily by erasing the location of Yugi's home from their minds.

0

Yugi didn't know how long Aqua continued for but he knew that soon enough, he released all over the hardwood floor and Aqua growled, biting into his neck slightly once more as he released inside the younger wolf. He licked Yugi's neck gently as he slid out from the small wolf and Yugi whimpered softly, wishing that they could have lasted a little while longer.

Yugi mewled softly, turning to Aqua and nuzzled him. He nuzzled Yugi back and then picked him up by the ruff of his fur, placing him on the bed. /"Seems we'll be cutting out from school for now on since you are now with child."/ Aqua murmured as he got up onto the bed as well and lied down beside Yugi. Yugi nodded and he cuddled up closer to Aqua.

/"We'll be together forever, aren't we, Aqua?"/ he asked. He nodded. /"Yes, we are. I have gained your trust now even after all the events that have happened that led us to this point and you have gained my trust to protect you no matter how possessive I may be. It's all out of love since you are my first and only mate, Yugi."/ Aqua said as he nuzzled and licked at Yugi's muzzle.

He mewled again and nuzzled the larger wolf back, closing his eyes quietly. /"It's seems now that all my troubles have been washed away after this."/ Yugi mumbled and then remembered something. /"Aqua, when we were mating, I realized that I lost track of time. How long do you think we were at it?"/ he asked, a slight blush dusting his muzzle even though no one could see it well in the darkened room.

Aqua grinned a wolfy smirk as he looked down to Yugi. /"I don't remember much either but I do know I have a lot of stamina so it could have been as long as thirty minutes to close to an hour. But I know many other wereanimals that can go at it close to two hours but that means they would continuously have to re-arouse their mate to keep going."/ Aqua whispered in a sultry tone which caused Yugi to blush more and hide his face in his paws.

He laughed softly and nuzzled Yugi once more. /"Alright, I'll stop teasing you…"/ Aqua started and Yugi peeked out from his paws, looking up to him. /"For now."/ Yugi yelped in embarrassment and hid himself back into his paws again, blushing all the while.

0

Seto dropped Pegasus and Dartz's unconscious forms onto the roof in front of Yami and he looked up to the blue dragon. "What happened?" Yami asked. /"They happened to have found where Yugi and Aqua were but I stopped them before they could try and ruin anything between them."/ Seto answered. Yami nodded before he started to whisper an incantation to erase Pegasus and Dartz's mind of where Yugi lived, knowing that they will come after him if they still remembered.

"Ok, go ahead and drop them off somewhere far away from here. After you do that, come back. It seems Bakura didn't listen to me when I said he couldn't look for any mates while were watching for Pegasus and Dartz. At the most, he and Crimson were supposed to be helping you out just in case those two were going to become a problem." he said, motioning to Pegasus and Dartz.

Seto nodded and picked up Pegasus and Dartz before taking them to another part of Japan far from Domino. Yami then turned to Ruby. "Ruby, do you think you can go out and find Bakura and Crimson?" He nodded and shifted into his dragon form and left to find them. Yami sighed as he looked around.

_'By now, Aqua should be done mating with Yugi, knowing his stamina. Maybe I can go and visit him for a while and introduce myself to Yugi.'_ he thought as he became his wolf form and jumped from the roofs leading to the game shop, getting the information from Pegasus when he erased his mind of the location.

0

Zypher: There! All done with the chapter and now Yugi is with Aqua's pups. Will he be able to keep them without Pegasus and Dartz trying to kill them off or will he and Aqua have even more problems with the two wolves trying to break them apart.


	6. Learning About the Ancient Past

Zypher: It has been a long time since I have written any chapter to Darkwolf so I was able to have some spare time on my hands. Here's chapter 6 to Darkwolf.

0

Darkwolf

Chapter 6

0

Yugi sighed as he sat in his room. He was happy to be mated with Aqua now but he has to worry as well. Until Aqua can chase Pegasus and Dartz away from the city, he is their main target and with him to be soon expecting, he would be in a lot of danger. He looked up when he heard a tap at the window and was fearful that it could be Pegasus again and without Aqua there to protect him, he was in danger.

He sighed thought when it wasn't him but was slightly awed when he saw the other teen was a replica of him. He got up and went to open the window and Yami came in quietly. "So, you are the one Aqua has taken in for a mate." Yami murmured. "Yes, how did you know?" Yugi asked. "I am an old friend of his. We have been friends ever since we met as pups." he explained and Yugi nodded, now realizing the other was a werewolf as well.

"So, what brings you here? Aqua just left a little while ago to get something for us to eat." Yugi asked. "I just came here to meet you and maybe protect you when Aqua is not around." Yami replied. They heard something climbing onto the roof and Aqua's form appeared in the skylight. He opened the window and jumped down. In his jaws was the body of a man. He dropped the body and greeted Yami.

/"So, what brings you here?"/ Aqua asked. "Just came to see if you needed some extra protection. With Pegasus and Dartz hunting like the filthy dogs they are, you may need all of us to watch over Yugi so he won't try anything."

Aqua nodded. /"Thanks for your help, Yami. I'll need it."/ Aqua said before they all started to feast on the man. After they were done, Yugi and Aqua went to sleep while Yami stayed up to make sure Pegasus or Dartz wasn't around.

0

In another area, Seto and Ruby were flying overhead, making sure Pegasus or Dartz wasn't in the vicinity. /"Well, they are not here. I'm guessing they still didn't wake up after you knocked them out."/ Ruby said. Seto nodded before his sensitive hearing heard a faint call of help. /"Wait, Ruby, something's wrong."/ Seto said.

He strained to hear where the call came from. He heard it once more before he started to fly off in that direction. /"Where are you going, Seto?"/ Ruby asked. /"Someone is being hurt and I can tell this person will not do anything."/ he answered and Ruby followed behind him.

0

Inside an alley, Jou and Kaiser were surrounded by a group of thugs. Since they were outnumbered, they tried to fight them off to the best of their abilities but were bruised, battered and beaten enough that they really couldn't move much now. Jou tried to call for help, hoping someone would hear him but no one came.

"Well guys what do you think we should do with them?" Their leader spoke and they talked among each other before coming to a decision. "Well kiddies, looks like you fate ends here and now. You two did fight well and it would be a shame to lose such fighting skills as yours but oh well." The leader said once more as he pulled out a rusted knife and went over to Kaiser, picking him up by the ruff of his fur and place the knife to his heart.

He would've stabbed him if it wasn't for the dark shadows that flew overhead. He looked up and didn't see anything but when he turned back to Kaiser, he saw he was gone and an angry red dragon glared at him, teeth bared in a snarl. He backed away towards his men as Seto came up beside him.

/"What do you think you're doing? Picking on a defenseless human and his friend when you can see they're clearly outnumbered. That's low even for a human's standards."/ Seto hissed as he glared at each one of them. /"You try to seal their fate but I think it will be your fate that is sealed."/ Ruby snarled before gathering up his energy into one giant ball of red lightning.

The thugs try to run off but an invisible wall held them inside the alley. Jou and Kaiser were on a thin line between falling unconscious and staying awake but they were surprised to see a dragon and wyvern helping them out from their predicament.

Ruby threw the ball of lightning at them and the thugs shouted and wailed in pain as they were disintegrated into nothing. Seto walked over to where Jou and Kaiser laid and knelt down to Jou. /"Are you alright?"/ he asked. Jou nodded before he finally fell unconscious along with Kaiser.

Ruby walked over to him as well. /"We shouldn't leave them here or someone else will gladly take this advantage to do who knows what to them."/ he spoke and Seto nodded as he picked up Jou.

/"Come on, we best take them to an empty warehouse on the pier so at least when Pegasus and Dartz wake up and get back into Domino City, they won't mistake them for wereanimals though they don't look it."/ Seto murmured and Ruby picked up Kaiser before they both flew off.

0

They finally made it to Ryou and Diamond's home and Crimson took another sniff before smiling. "Yes, she's here. I wonder if she'll still remember me." Crimson murmured as he knocked at the door. Bakura stood behind him. "Why are we here, Crimson?" he asked, slightly irritated.

"My mate's here and she has a sibling she told me about before we split up. I want you to meet him for once. You never know, he may just turn out to be the person you were looking for." Crimson answered as the door opened. Bakura was bombarded by the sweet, minty smell of the scent he caught earlier near the school. Diamond was at the door and smiled brightly when she saw Crimson.

She pounced onto him and gave him a hug. "Crimson! I thought I would never see you again!" she exclaimed. He smiled and licked her cheek lightly before getting up, holding her in his arms. "I thought the same but as you should know by now, Pegasus and Dartz are here in the city and is coming after a boy named Yugi." Crimson said and she gasped.

"I knew it." she whispered before looking to them.

"Come inside. We best think of a plan cause I want to help this time." Crimson nodded as they went inside. While they were walking, Bakura looked around for any other sign that someone else was in the house. So far, there was none but the scent was still strong.

"Ryou! We have visitors!" she called and Ryou came out from the kitchen. Bakura was in awe when he saw him. _'This is him, the boy I sniffed out earlier when we were near the school.'_ Bakura thought before Crimson's voice cut through his train of thought. "Hello, Ryou. Diamond has told me a lot about you." Crimson said as he shook the boy's hand.

"Likewise." he said before turning to Diamond. "So, what brings them here?"

"Pegasus and Dartz are here in the city like I thought and they're going after Yugi." she answered and he gasped.

"No, they can't go after Yugi." he whimpered. "They are and they won't stop until he's Pegasus' mate. But don't worry, we're here to stop him and send him and his little pet back to where they belong if not somewhere more horrible." Bakura said as he stepped forward and touched Ryou's shoulder. He smiled up to him.

"Thank you. This will mean a lot to me and our friends." Ryou said and he nodded. "Well, what should we discuss about right now? We need to do what we can to at least keep them from reaching the city again." Ryou said and they went to sit in the living room.

"We'll go and head into the area where Seto dropped off Pegasus and Dartz and make sure they don't try to plan anything. If you can come by when you get the chance, we'll tell you what we know and you go and tell Yami and Aqua since they will more or less likely be over at Yugi's home watching over him until he has his pups." Crimson explained and they nodded.

"Alright, now that we got this down, you two best go and head to go see them to make sure they aren't awake. I'm guessing Seto knocked them out beforehand, didn't he?" Diamond asked and Bakura nodded as he and Crimson got up. "If nothing's changed, we'll come back and let both Ruby and Seto watch from the air." Bakura said and they nodded once more.

Crimson nuzzled Diamond once more before they left. "Diamond, I have a question." Ryou said. "What is it?" she questioned as she turned to him. "How is it that Yugi is having wolf pups if he's a boy?" he asked. "Well, I'm still new to my new heritage of being a werewolf but it is said in ancient law that the ancient god of all supernatural races cast a spell so that when females are limited in a race, they could take a male mate and still be able to have children so their line will continue without problems among the other members or races that share a pact with them. We werewolves made a pact with the dragons when Yami first met Seto and Ruby.

"Seto was wounded and Ruby was knocked unconscious from a burst of magic that was supposed to render him lifeless but the caster was only an amateur so his life was the one that was lost with the spell. He helped them regain their health and the leader of their pack was grateful. Then Bakura and Crimson met Aqua in another part of the world. Aqua was still arrogant but he couldn't deny helping out a fellow supernatural unless it was one that despised the werewolf race. Bakura is a shadow beast that's a close relative to the werewolf but was almost twice as strong but that's only on a new moon and as I told you before, Crimson's a werewolf.

"They were being hounded by some Nagas and Aqua was there to help them out. They didn't say any thanks to him but they were grateful for his help. Afterwards, Aqua got himself into some trouble with a strong bird demon but was taken down by Bakura since it was a new moon and he had access to his full power then. The shadow beasts were grateful that he helped one of their kind and made a pact with the werewolves to help them at all costs." Diamond explained and he nodded.

"Well, at least Yugi has more protection against Pegasus. I really don't want to see him hurt." Ryou murmured. "Don't worry, he'll be fine." she said once more before they both headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

0

Zypher: Yes, I put this story off long enough so I decided to get back on it. So you'll be seeing future chapters soon. For now, I hoped you enjoyed this one and will review.


	7. On the Prowl for Innocence

Zypher: Well, I think you all have been waiting long for the next chapter to Darkwolf so here you go.

0

Darkwolf

Chapter 7

0

Jou moaned painfully before opening his eyes. _'Ugh, where am I? And what happened?'_ he wondered as he looked around and saw he was in an abandoned warehouse. _'Wasn't me and Kaiser in an alley before?'_

He got up and touched his arm where some bruises and cuts were but felt a bandage instead. He looked down and saw Kaiser still unconscious. He knelt down and shook him a bit until he woke up. Kaiser sat up and looked around. "Where are we, Jou?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's looks like we're in a warehouse but if I'm right, who helped us from those thugs?" Jou questioned but then remembered something. "Wait, before we fell unconscious, didn't you see a dragon there?" he asked and Kaiser nodded.

"Yeah, if I remember right, there were two of them and they saved us from those thugs. Do you think they're still around?"

"I don't know but I guess we better get going before they come back." Kaiser nodded and got up and they were about to leave when two forms appeared before them.

/"You shouldn't be leaving just yet. Your wounds still need to heal."/ Seto spoke as he stepped out from the shadows.

Kaiser and Jou backed away but they bumped into Ruby's tail and they looked to them. /"Don't worry, we won't hurt you. You wouldn't think we would hurt you after saving your lives, do you?"/ Ruby asked. "Well, he does have a point." Kaiser agreed.

"But why did you save us? I thought no one heard me calling for help." Jou said looking up to Seto. /"Well, as you can see, we're not something you would see every day. That's why we heard your call. And we knew that no one else will hear your plea so we decided to help you out before anything can happen."/ Jou nodded. "So, what are your names anyway?"

/"I'm Seto and he's Ruby. We're here to watch over someone until we send two people back to where they belong."/ Seto answered. /"So, what are your names?"/ Jou and Kaiser introduced themselves and they talked about one another until Jou and Kaiser were ready to fall asleep once more. They let them do so and Seto left while Ruby stayed behind to watch over them.

0

Pegasus and Dartz came back into the city later in the night, making sure to avoid Bakura and Crimson's sight as they walked by. Dartz sniffed the air. /"I can't find the boy. His scent is being covered by many others."/ Dartz said.

Pegasus growled. /"Well, come on then. We best find somewhere else to hide before Yami or any friends of his finds out we're back in the city. We'll look for him tomorrow."/ Pegasus said and he nodded as they both left.

0

At the same time, Ryou was in Diamond's room, talking with her. "So Diamond, when you were with Crimson, did you ever meet with Bakura?" Ryou asked. "Yes I have but I never talk with him much when he was around. Why did you want to know?" she questioned. A faint blush tinged his cheeks and she smiled, seeing what he wanted. "You like Bakura, don't you?"

His blush intensified but he nodded. "Yes, you can call it love at first sight but I don't know if I may have a chance with him." he whispered. "You never know, Ryou. Try spending more time with him and maybe he may just tell you he likes you back or even more." Diamond said.

He nodded. "Oh, I hope your right." he murmured as he got up. "I'm sure of it. Just don't give up too soon." Diamond said and he nodded as he left out her room and was about to head to his but decided to take a short walk.

0

While Pegasus stayed in an abandoned apartment, Dartz went to go look for any sign of Yugi anywhere. _'Aqua really did keep the boy hidden and most likely with Yami's help, he will be impossible to find unless he was alone and the chances of that would be rare since he is with child and they won't dare leave him alone.'_ Dartz thought.

He took a walk through the park and looked up when he caught a whiff of a minty scent. _'That scent. The scent of a regular human but not just any human, but one of innocent blood.'_ he thought before smirking.

_'Pegasus would be very interested in this and if he's satisfied with this child of innocence, he may just change him into a werewolf and have his way after all without the other he wanted.'_ he thought once more before finding a hiding spot among the bushes and waited for the human that was to come by.

0

A large black beast roamed through the streets of the city, looking for a meal when he caught the familiar minty scent of Ryou along with one he really didn't want to know about as of now. _'If Dartz is around, that means he's up to something and if he's near Ryou then that means he may be in trouble.'_ Bakura thought as he ran toward the park.

0

Ryou didn't notice Dartz was there until he heard a growl and looked around, trying to figure out where the growl came from. "Who's there?" he called. Dartz came out from the bushes and looked to him. /"Only the person who going to deliver you to Pegasus. Now, don't run and this will make things easier."/ Dartz murmured as he stalked forward. Ryou only backed away before sprinting off into a run but Dartz was quick on his heels and pounced onto him, knocking him down.

/"I told you not to run."/ Dartz said but didn't get far as he was tackled off of him by a large form. The black form jumped up off him and landed to stand in front of him. /"Leave Ryou alone."/ Bakura snarled. Dartz growled as he stood up. /"Why should I? He doesn't belong to anyone as a mate nor is he being sought after. I'm taking him to Pegasus so he can get what he needs."/ he hissed.

/"Well, you're not getting it from him. He's not a wereanimal and I'll be damned if I let Pegasus change him into a werewolf only to use him afterwards."/ Bakura bellowed. Ryou stood back, seeing a fight was about to happen even though he was grateful that Bakura came to help him. _'If he didn't come, who knows what would've happen other than me becoming a werewolf and being used for nothing but to give Pegasus his children.'_ he thought.

Dartz made the first attack, trying to bite at Bakura's shoulder but he dodged just in time to miss his attack and clawed at him, throwing him into a nearby tree. He yelped when he hit the tree harshly and tried to get up once more.

/"Still trying to fight me? You need to give up."/ Bakura hissed and Dartz snarled as he charged for him once more. Bakura only snorted and swung his tail around, hitting Dartz once more. He flew back again and hit the ground. He growled as he got up, wobbling a bit before glaring at Bakura.

/"You will pay for this. The boy will be mine to give to Pegasus and you won't be able to stop me nor will those two lousy wolves when it comes to the other he wants."/ Dartz hissed before running off. Bakura only snorted once more before turning to Ryou.

/"What were you doing out here? Do you know it's dangerous to be wandering out like its safe?"/ he muttered in question as he walked over to him. "I know but I need some time alone. I just realized something when I was talking to Diamond tonight and I needed some time to think if it was true or not." he murmured.

/"And what would that be?"/

"It's nothing that you need to concern yourself with. I'll be heading home now if it's no trouble." Ryou whispered as he turned away from the shadow beast and walked off but jumped a little when a paw landed on his shoulder. /"No, I would like to know, Ryou."/ Bakura said as he turned him around to face him.

0

Back at the Motou household, Yugi was asleep while Yami and Aqua was guarding to make sure Pegasus or Dartz wasn't trying to find him. /"Yami, do you think that we should move to a more secluded area so at least Pegasus and Dartz won't have a chance of finding us here?"/ Aqua asked, looking to him.

/"We should but Yugi would more or less likely want to stay nearby so at least he knows his friends are ok. If I can think of one dastardly plan Dartz would be up to is use Yugi's friends as hostages to give himself up and we can't let him do that. I could say I care for him as much as you do."/ Yami answered, looking back to the sleeping wolf.

/"You like him as well, don't you?"/ Aqua asked and he nodded. /"Yes but seeing as he is your first mate for so many millennia, I won't take him away from you."/ Yami said, looking out the window once more. /"Now don't say that. Yes, he is my first mate but you are like a brother to me. If you wish it, I will share him with you. Besides, he deserve another that I can trust be close to him. If something were to happen to me, at least you'll be there for him and the pups."/ Aqua said.

/"Don't think like that, Aqua. We'll defeat Pegasus and Dartz and end their wicked ways so that all of the wereanimals will be fine from their wrath. We won't lose anyone to them. We are stronger than them and they won't dare try anything to kill us off one by one."/ Yami said and he nodded. _'I just hope they won't try anything to slip past us and to Yugi.'_ Aqua thought.

0

"No, it's alright Bakura. I must get home." Ryou said but Bakura didn't let him go yet. /"I won't let you go until you tell me what's on your mind. I'm curious."/ Ryou sighed before nodding.

"Alright, I'll tell you. I was thinking about how I felt for you. Ever since we met, I knew there was something about you that draws me in. But I knew that once Pegasus and Dartz have been run off from Domino, you would leave so I didn't worry about saying anything to you. Besides, I don't even know if you would even like me so there was no reason to even try." Ryou murmured as he pulled away from him and started walking off once more.

Bakura followed him until he stood in front of him, looking down at him with his sharp red-brown eyes. /"And what makes you think I would not return your feelings, Ryou?"/ he asked once more, shocking the boy. "But-but, you're a wereanimal and I'm just a human, there's not even a reason to worry about me. Yugi's the one that need protection right now."

/"And what about what happened right now? Would you say you don't need someone to watch over you if Dartz plans to turn you into a werewolf and have Pegasus rob you of your innocence? I, for one, _won't_ let that happen and the only way I can is if I change you into a shadow beast like myself so I can at least sense that you are in danger when no one is around."/

"Yes, that's true but still..." Ryou started but was cut off by Bakura.

/"But nothing. Ryou, I love you more than I could possibly say towards any other that wished for me as their mate. After first sniffing out your scent, I was drawn to it like a moth to a flame and I knew I would never give up the search until I found the one who held such a scent. When I learned it was you, I silently vowed to protect you and I'm not going to let up on that vow anytime soon."/ Bakura said. Ryou had tears in his eyes after hearing that and moved to hug him, burying his face into the soft fur of his chest.

"Bakura...I didn't know you cared so much for me. I thought I would never have someone like you because you were here for only one thing and that's to help Aqua watch over Yugi so Dartz and Pegasus won't capture him." Ryou murmured. He only smiled softly and held him close.

/"I will always be here for you, Ryou. I won't let anyone take you away from me."/ Bakura said, raising a paw to cut a thin yet deep line along Ryou's neck with his claws, making him wince lightly. /"It's ok, just hold still for me."/ he whispered as he made another deep cut on his paw before placing it over the cut on Ryou's neck, letting their blood intermingle with one another.

/"With my blood I pronounce you as my mate for as long as I live if not by my death then until the earth dies. With this blood you will also become a Shadow beast, a creature of the night that feasts on the blood and flesh of the living to survive and gain full power by the New moon."/ he recited as a dark glow surrounded Ryou and his form changed into that of a onyx black shadow beast with hints of silver-white in his fur.

He opened his eyes which also held a hint of silver in them and looked up to Bakura. He nuzzled him before picking up the smaller shadow beast.

/"Come, I'll take you back home."/ Bakura said and he nodded as he bounded off into the darkness, holding his new mate close.

0

Zypher: And that will be all for now. Hoped you had enjoyed it and will review. See you in the next chapter.


	8. Attempted Captures: Failed

Zypher: And hello everyone. Welcome to the next chapter of Darkwolf. I have been putting a lot of stories off but I think I have put this one off the longest and I know you all have been waiting for an update for quite a while. I thank you all for reviewing and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

0

Darkwolf

Chapter 8

0

When she heard a knock at the door, Diamond placed her book down and went downstairs to see who is was coming this late at night. When she opened the door, she was in for a surprise. "Oh Bakura, what brings you here?" she asked before spotting another form in his arms and seeing the silver-white in his fur, she knew who it was.

"So, Ryou finally told you he loves you?" she questioned and he nodded. /"Luckily I caught him wandering outside in the park tonight. He almost got himself caught by Dartz and if I wasn't there to save him, he would've been taken to Pegasus and I don't even want to go what could've happened to him."/ Bakura said with a low snarl.

She nodded and let him inside. "Are you planning on staying or are you heading home?" She asked once more as she led him up to Ryou's room. /"I'm staying. Knowing that low down Dartz, he might have stuck around to see if I left Ryou alone and by now, he might go and tell Pegasus that he's a Shadow Beast and I'm not leaving you both vulnerable to an attack from him. Crimson will kill me if I let you get hurt when I could've been around to help."/ he explained and she nodded.

"Well, here's his room, place him in bed and I'll bring an extra blanket for you if you need one." Bakura nodded and opened the door quietly walking inside and placed Ryou on the bed. He sat down on the floor next to his bed, running a claw through his fur._ 'I never thought I would feel so happy now that you are by my side. Chances are I would never be this satisfied with just any supernatural beast. I'm glad to have found you.'_ he thought and looked up when he heard Diamond come back in with a thick comforter. She handed it to him and bid him a good night before leaving. He lied the comforter down on the floor and rested himself on it, looking up to Ryou once more before falling asleep.

0

Pegasus was walking around, trying to find Ryou's scent. Dartz came back not too long ago, informing him that Ryou was an innocent human that he was going to bring to him so he can have a bearer but because of Bakura's interference, he wasn't able to. But he was rewarded with even better news, since he didn't truly left the site, he was able to witness Ryou becoming a Shadow Beast and Pegasus knew that Shadow Beasts can be just as strong as werewolves and wanted the boy for himself.

Finally catching onto the scent Dartz told him was around the boy, he followed it back to his home and tried to find a way how he could sneak in without alerting anyone. _'There has to be an open window somewhere.' _he thought as he tried each window. Once he found one that was opened slightly, he forced it the rest of the way open and slipped inside.

He followed the scent up to Ryou's room and opened the door quietly. _'Finally, I'll at least have some strong pups to raise and those hunters won't be able to kill them off so easily like before.'_ he thought as he started for Ryou but blinded with getting Ryou and having strong pups, didn't see that Bakura was there as well and he was awake, snarling.

He stood up and glared down at the wolf. /"What are you doing here?"/ he demanded.

/"To get the boy, what else. Now hand him over."/

Bakura only gave a barking laugh. /"And what makes you think I'll just hand over my mate like that? You have some nerve showing your face here."/

Pegasus growled as he became a more humanoid form of his werewolf transformation so he can try standing up to Bakura. /"I'm not leaving without him. It's only so rare that I would find a submissive Shadow Beast and I know that Shadow Beasts are strong, even as pups, and to have a litter of half shadow beasts pups will keep them alive and be able to defend themselves from any hunter."/ Pegasus said.

Bakura growled and attacked him, throwing him down to the ground and clawed at his chest. /"You will not take him from me! He is mine and I will never let you come near him!"/ Bakura snarled and Pegasus did his best to try and throw him off and slashed him across his face, making him howl in pain and back off. Pegasus tried to go after Ryou while he out of the way but didn't get far for Bakura threw him out the way once more and snarled, blood dripping down his face and matted his black fur down.

/"Stay away."/ he growled, looking back to him to make sure he didn't wake up from all the noise.

He only shifted lightly and whimpered softly like a newborn pup and he smiled softly before becoming wary of Pegasus. He stood up once more and prepared to lunge at him again but before he could make an attack, Bakura lunged for him and grabbed him by his neck.

He started to crush his windpipe and he yelped, trying to get away. /"I will let you go if you leave now and never come back at all. I would rather kill you but I rather leave that for Aqua since you did try to go after his mate in the first place."/ Bakura hissed.

/"Fine! Fine! Just release me now!"/ He cried and Bakura let him go. /"Now leave and never return or else I'll make sure your remains are left for the crows."/ he snarled, fur bristling and Pegasus left quickly, promising to himself to never try to go after Ryou again, fearing for his life._ 'Better stick with the other child. I shouldn't have underestimated Bakura's strength._' Pegasus thought as he ran through the city, not minding the burning pain from the claw marks on his chest.

0

Yami yawned from his post and looked to Aqua. /"Hey, Aqua, do you think there some good mortals out there that we can have for a midnight snack? I'm starting to feel really tired and something to keep me full should keep me awake for a while since I know you'll sleep like a rock so it's best not to try taking shifts so we can get some rest."/ Yami said.

Aqua pouted before nodding. /"Sure I'll look for something. Just stay awake long enough and I'll get back as quick as I can. If something filling doesn't keep you awake, I'll let you sleep and I'll keep an eye on Yugi for the rest of the night."/ Aqua said. He nodded and Aqua soon left out and went to look for someone for a meal.

Yami sighed and lied down on the floor. _'All I need to do is stay up long enough until Aqua finds a meal. He's a swift hunter.'_ he thought as he watched the window to make sure no one was trying to slip inside. His eyelids were starting to droop and he yawned again.

_'There's no harm in taking a short nap. Aqua will wake me up when he gets back and I'll still be alert for any intruders.'_ he thought as he lied his head down on his crossed paws and fell asleep quite quickly.

0

Pegasus was traveling the streets still, thinking about how he could find the boy. _'Aqua has to still be around here if his friends are still hanging around. But where, where would he and the boy be?'_ he thought. He soon came across the Game Shop and sniffed around, catching the scent of Yami and another that wasn't Aqua. _'And I think I just found him.'_ he thought with a smirk.

He looked for an open window and saw one the led to Yugi's bedroom and climbed up the quickly. He saw Yami asleep and smirked._ 'I couldn't have a better chance than this. Aqua's gone and Yami's asleep, leaving the boy unprotected.'_ he thought as he slipped inside and stayed quiet as he made his way over to Yugi.

He sniffed him and also smelled out the scent of his pups. He growled lightly. _'Those will have to go.'_ he thought as he was about to pick up Yugi and leave. He didn't far as leaving out the window when Aqua came back with a man in his jaws and growled, dropping his load.

/"Pegasus, I suggest you let him down right now or I'll tear you a new breathing hole."/ he snarled as he jumped down from the window. He growled. /"Never. I lost one that I could've gotten today and I won't lose him. I am so close to getting what I want and I'm not letting you ruin that for me."/ Pegasus snarled. Aqua bared his teeth in a snarl and stepped up to him, becoming human. "Let him go or else I will emasculate you personally." Aqua hissed. Pegasus growled once more placed Yugi down on his bed.

/"Fine, how about this, we battle and whoever wins gets the boy."/ he suggested. "I'm not making Yugi a prize but to show you that you will never get him, I accept." Pegasus grinned.

/"Good. Since I don't want to wake Yami and have him interfere, we'll do the battle outside."/ he said as he walked over to the window. "Whatever." he said, pushing him out and jumped out the window as well.

He landed and watched as Pegasus got up off the ground. /"Good for nothing mongrel. I'll tear you to shreds!"/ Pegasus snarled. Aqua became his own werewolf form and snorted. /"Let's just see."/ he growled before they both charged into battle.

0

Jou believed that his wounds were healed enough and got up, walking over to Kaiser and woke him up as well. "Come on, its best we head home now. I think that Seto and Ruby have more important things to worry about than us." Jou whispered. He sighed and nodded as he got up.

"Are you sure we should leave? We might worry them and make them think that someone took us while their sleeping." Kaiser murmured. "I don't really think they will even worry about us. They did enough for us and we should be getting back home." Jou said.

Kaiser nodded and they soon left out the warehouse. Seto woke up and looked around. He looked to where Jou and Kaiser were supposed to be and seeing them not there made him wonder and started to worry. He really didn't want anything else to happen to Jou and he knew Ruby doesn't want to same happening to Kaiser.

_'Maybe they're the ones we're looking for but of course, we will have to tell them so before we have to leave after getting rid of Pegasus.'_ he thought as he stood up and left out the warehouse, spreading his wings and flying off, hoping to find Jou and Kaiser.

0

Pegasus fell to the ground, bloodied and weak. Aqua was looking fine and panting slightly. /"You lose. Now get before I finish the job. You're lucky I don't feel like finishing you off right now because I rather make sure our pups are born before I come after you."/ Pegasus stood up and wobbled slightly.

/"That's if I don't get to him before he does. He may have a few weeks to wait before the pups are born but soon, just like tonight, I will get him and take care of those pups and have my own within him. You were lucky you even got back on time before I could leave with him but if you make a slip up like this again, you can trust that I will have him."/ Pegasus hissed before limping off.

Aqua growled before climbing back into the window and woke Yami up. He looked around before sitting up quickly. /"Holy...I fell asleep didn't I? Yugi didn't get taken did he?"/ he asked frantically, looking back to the bed and sighed in relief to see him still there.

/"No but he was almost taken by Pegasus but I got back in time to stop him. But we can't have this happen again, knowing how slick he is."/ Aqua murmured. Yami looked down. /"It was my fault, I couldn't stay up long enough to make sure he wasn't taken."/ he whispered.

/"Don't blame yourself. Like you said, you were tired and couldn't help but fall asleep. Pegasus is just sneaky like that so he would've snuck past you quietly enough to not even wake you up since you are a light sleeper."/ he spoke. Yami nodded and looked back to him. /"I think it may be time we head somewhere else. Is Keara still around?"/

Aqua looked back to him. /"I don't know but since Pegasus is still roaming around here in the city, she'll arrive soon but for now, its best we get somewhere else. I know of a place that right outside of Domino that Pegasus wouldn't think about checking. Why don't you go and tell the others if you can find them where we're heading and ask them to continue to keep an eye on Pegasus until she gets here."/ Aqua said and he nodded.

/"Let's eat first and then we can leave."/ he said and Yami nodded as they started to feast on the man he brought back before leaving out, Aqua taking Yugi with him to the secluded area outside of Domino and Yami going to look for Bakura, Crimson, Seto or Ruby.

0

Yugi woke up when they were getting close to the edge of town. He looked up to Aqua curiously. /"Aqua, where are we going?"/ he asked. /"We're leaving the city for a while. Pegasus was close to taking you tonight and I don't want to risk the chance of losing you again."/ he replied and he nodded.

/"Are you sure Pegasus won't find us outside of Domino?"/ Yugi asked again. /"I'm sure of it. He won't realize we're gone unless he tries to come back to the shop to try again with capturing you but he won't get far since the others will stay around until a friend of ours makes her way here. It shouldn't be too long but we'll stay hidden until the pups are born."/ Aqua said as they reached the end of Domino and he headed into a nearby forest.

He soon reached a secluded area of the forest with a small river passing through and let Yugi down. /"Now, get some more rest. I'll head somewhere tomorrow morning to get something to last us for a few weeks, eight at the most until the pups are born and we'll head back so we can take care of Pegasus for good and we can live our lives peacefully."/ Aqua said and he nodded as he lied down on the forest floor and looked over to him. He smiled and moved to lie down beside him and Yugi cuddled up next to him, falling back into slumber peacefully.

He watched him quietly before giving him a gentle lick on his muzzle before going to sleep as well.

0

Zypher: And that's all for now. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter a lot and will leave a nice review. See you all soon.


	9. The Pups' Birth

Zypher: Hi everyone. Sorry for the long wait but I didn't forget about it so here's the next chapter of Darkwolf for you all.

0

Darkwolf

Chapter 9

0

As the weeks went by, Aqua cared for Yugi, making sure no one ever came by the temporary forest home other than Yami or one of their other friends since he had the fleeting feeling that somehow, Dartz or Pegasus may find out where they are. Right now, Yugi was sitting on a small bed of leaves, now reverting to his human form for the duration of the week, eating quietly while Aqua was taking a drink from the river. "Aqua, can I please get a drink?" Yugi asked. "Sure, little one." he said as he took the cup he had and filled it with more water before taking it back to him.

"Thanks." Yugi said as he took a sip of the water. Aqua sat down next to him and gently rubbed his large stomach. "Soon, our pups will be born and then I'll make sure Pegasus is dealt with for good."

"I'm sure you will, Aqua. I can't wait til the pups are born. How long do you'll think it'll be?" he asked, looking up to him. "Shouldn't be that long, at the most it'll be close to the end of this week since eight weeks went by pretty fast." Aqua replied. Yugi nodded and took a sip of water before looking back up to him.

"Aqua, do you think Yami will be coming by?" Yugi asked once more. "At the most, he will. I know he will definitely want to see the pups and he has also wanted you as a mate so he will be by your side more often and protect you when I can't."

"Really? I didn't know werewolves could take the same mate."

"Well, in a way they could but that's if the two males have a good relationship with one another and can trust the other with their mate. Yami and I are like siblings so I know I can trust him with you." Yugi nodded. "Well, I won't mind at all if he becomes my mate. At least I know I'll have extra protection if something happens to you which I really hope not."

"I'm sure of it. I will never leave you Yugi and remember that." Aqua said. Yugi nodded as he moved closer to him.

0

After learning that Jou and Kaiser left the warehouse no sooner after he and Ruby went to sleep, Seto left out the warehouse in hopes to find them. He did believe they could handle themselves but he still didn't trust them to be alone and vulnerable to Pegasus or Dartz coming for them.

_'I know they will take any chance to get anyone they see fit. I won't let then take Jou or Kaiser.'_ he thought as he looked around but heard someone calling his name. He stopped mid-flight and turned around and smiled, seeing it was Keara. /"Glad you finally made it, Keara."/

"Yeah, sorry for the wait. Had some things to do before coming here. So, what's the situation?" she asked. /"Well, Pegasus and Dartz haven't tried anything major from what I heard but they're still bent on trying to capture Aqua and Yami's new mate. Aqua decided to keep himself and Yugi hidden in the forest while we keep them from trying to leave the city and find them. Since eight weeks have went by already, Yugi should be ready to have his pups and the last thing we need is for them to find him."/ Seto explained.

"Sounds good to me. I'm going to head over and see them and maybe place a barrier over them that will block out their scent and aura so Pegasus or Dartz can't locate them easily before I come back here and help you guys with this little problem. Do you know where Bakura or Crimson is?" Keara asked.

/"No, haven't heard from them ever since we branched off to look for Pegasus or Dartz. I'm sure you'll be able to find them somewhere."/ Seto answered. /"But now, I need to get going. I have something very important to do but I'm sure that Aqua will be happy to see you so you should get going."/ Keara nodded before flying off.

When she was gone, he did the same, hoping that he will be able to find Jou and Kaiser soon.

0

Jou quietly sits in his old, abandoned room, looking through an old photo album that was layered with dust. Tears came to his eyes as he looked at the only family picture they ever taken before problems came to pass and the family split up.

_'I guess things will never get better for us.'_ he thought as he closed it and slipped it underneath his bed. Kaiser walked in no sooner with a bowl. "Here, Jou. All that's left is some canned soup." Kaiser murmured. He thanked him and took the bowl from him.

Kaiser sat down next to him and sighed. "Do you really think it was a good idea to leave Seto and Ruby? I mean, they were protecting us."

"I know but they have more important things to do than worry about us. Yugi's the one who's in more trouble with Pegasus and Dartz around so there's no reason for them to care for us when Yugi needs it the most." Jou mumbled. They heard a tap on the window and Jou looked up, seeing Seto there. He placed the bowl down and got up, opening the window.

"Seto, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be watching for Pegasus or Dartz roaming around?"

/"I know but once I found out you two was gone, I had to come find you two. I know you can take care of yourselves but I don't trust them and they may come after you two. You'll both be safe back with us at the warehouse."/ he explained.

"I know that but we're fine. You have a duty to do Seto and that's to watch over Yugi for your friend. We all know that Aqua and probably Yami will be there with him but they will have to go out a hunt once in a while and they trust you along with the others to watch out for Pegasus or Dartz so they won't find Yugi. We'll just be in your way." Jou explained.

He sighed and seeing he may not be able to get through to him, he nodded and moved his head from the window.

/"Ok, I won't bother you anymore until Yugi's pups are born but I want you two to watch yourselves. Dartz is a sly one and if he can't reach Yugi, he will try to reach those that know him and bring them to Pegasus. If there's anything you need, anything at all, just come back to the warehouse and we'll help you."/ he murmured before he flew off. Jou watched him go before closing the window.

_'Hopefully nothing will happen to us. Seto and Ruby need to do their jobs, not worry about us.'_ he thought as he sat back down on the bed and took the bowl once again, finishing the soup.

0

Keara finally made it to the forest where Yugi and Aqua were hidden and walked inside, coming up to the clearing. Aqua looked up and smiled. "Ah, hello Keara. Glad to see you again." Aqua said. "It's great to see you as well, Aqua. So where's your mate? I would love to see him." she said. He nodded over to where he was sleeping and she smiled, walking over to him. "Aw, he's so adorable. How did this relationship turn out?" Keara asked, looking back to him.

"It was a little shaky at first, seeing as I had to be my over-possessive self when it came to seeing him for the first time. But after I suggested to myself about leaving him for good since I knew he may hate me sooner or later before we came here, he stopped me, saying he didn't want me to go no matter how much I protest that his life would be better without me."

"Well, I guess he made a good decision. I think it's wonderful that he would even decide to let you stay after what you may have put him through but I know that's how you are sometimes." Keara spoke.

"Yeah but not anymore. My devotion is to him and our soon to come pups. There's no reason for me to act the way I used to anymore." he said before he sat down beside him and gently nudged him. "Yugi, wake up. I want you to meet someone." he whispered softly and he opened his eyes quietly before looking to him. "Who?" he asked.

Keara knelt down beside him and smiled. "Hello there. I'm Keara. It's a pleasure to meet you." she greeted and he smiled, nodding to her. "It's nice to meet you as well. What brings you here?" Yugi asked once more as he sat up with a little help from Aqua.

"I came here to place a barrier over this forest just in case Pegasus or Dartz tries to come outside the city to look for you. Your friends will be able to find you two but they won't so it will make it easier on you and the pups." Keara said as she started to weave the spell.

He nodded and watched as she quietly weaved the spell before a shimmering barrier appeared on the outside of the forest before disappearing. "There, it's complete. I'll be coming back when you're ready to have your pups. But for added protection, take this." she said as she weaved another spell and a gem appeared in her hands. She placed it around his neck.

"As long as you wear this gem, the forces of nature are at your beck and call. If you need anything, you can ask them and they will also protect you if needed." Keara said and he nodded. "Thank you, Keara." he said.

"No problem. I want to watch over you the best I can cause I despise Pegasus just as much as Yami and Aqua do. I want to rid the world of him and his little pet so all the supernatural cam live peacefully." Keara said before getting up.

"Well, I'm going to see about helping the others back in the city but I'll be back to help bring you children into the world when you're ready." she continued before flying off, Yugi waving to her. Aqua smiled towards him.

"How about you get some more sleep, little one. I'm going to head out now so you'll have something to eat." Aqua said as he shifted into his wolf form. He nodded and lied back down, watching as he left before falling back into his slumber.

0

Seeing there was no sign of Yugi anywhere in the city, Dartz gave up the search and went to find someone of interest. _'For as long as I've been helping Pegasus, he hasn't at all gave me something so I think it's time for me to have something for myself.'_ he thought as he came into the slums area of the city and went into the first building he thought would have a good selection which happened to be Jou and Kaiser's apartment.

He jumped up to the window and licked his maw in appreciation at the two figures lying on their beds. _'Ah, perfect enough for me. I think the blond boy will be difficult so I'll take the other instead.'_ he thought as he opened the window with ease since the latch was broken after their father did so and slipped inside.

Not far away, Ruby was flying overhead for his round over the city, making sure Pegasus or Dartz was roaming outside.

_'So far no sign of them. Hopefully they aren't planning something but I'm sure whatever it is will be flawed and not only by us but with Keara around, she will make sure they pay for every life taken and for every supernatural they harmed.'_ Ruby thought as he continued his flight. When he came over their apartment did he see something wrong. _'Wait, is that Dartz?'_ he thought to himself as he landed on a nearby building and watched him closely.

He saw him come out the window once more and gasped when he saw him drag Kaiser's still sleeping form out the window with him and slung him onto his back before jumping away and ran off. He snarled lowly and flew after him.

0

Dartz continued to run, easily hearing the rustle of wings and knew that either Seto or Ruby was behind him and also knew for a fact that they would tear him to shreds for having Kaiser_. 'This was too easy and I'm not losing this prize.'_ he thought as he slipped into a very narrow alley and listened for Seto or Ruby.

He heard him land and snarled lowly once more before flying off once more, in particular trying to find another entrance. Dartz smirked in glee before running off once more, hoping to get away before he could be found.

0

Ruby was beyond pissed. "I will cause him extreme pain if he hurts Kaiser in any way." he hissed to himself as he scanned the alleys from above, trying to find any sign of Dartz or Kaiser. He landed on a building and sighed, not able to find him anywhere. _'I can't believe this. Dartz actually got to him and now, I can't even find him. Hopefully Kaiser will yell for help so I can find him.'_ Ruby said still trying to spot any sign of them.

0

Dartz soon reached a secluded, empty house and walked inside. He lied Kaiser down on the floor and smirked. _'I think this would have to be my best catch yet. Guess I'll keep him here so Pegasus won't take him and once he wakes, I'll change him and have him ready to bear my pups.'_ Dartz thought before he left out the house once more, wanting to get something to eat before Kaiser can wake up and leave out when he wasn't there.

Unfortunately, he did and looked around. "Wait, I'm not back at our apartment. Where am I?" he wondered as he looked around. He got up and tried to leave but the door was jammed. He tried to find another way out but it was only the same thing. _'Who would want to trap me here? Not only that but what do they want with me?' _he thought, now starting to become frightened at the thought that it could've been Pegasus or Dartz that kidnapped him for reasons unknown.

_'With doors jammed and the windows shut tight, there's only one way how I may get out of here.'_ Kaiser then started calling for help, hoping that Ruby or someone else will be able to hear him.

0

Ruby's ears perked at hearing the faint call and spread his wings, quickly flying towards the direction of the sound and soon hear it becoming louder and clearer. He came upon the house and smashed the door down with ease, getting rid of the quick enchantment Dartz placed up, thinking he could hide Kaiser from him or the others. Kaiser looked up quickly when he heard him and smiled, running over to him. "Ruby! I'm so glad you made it. Please, get me out of here before whoever kidnapped me comes back." Kaiser whimpered.

/"Don't worry. I was planning to."/ Ruby spoke as he picked him up before leaving out and flew off quickly. /"It's best we go back and get Jou also. You two aren't safe now since Dartz is coming after you."/

0

When they got back to the apartment, Kaiser explained what happened and he agreed to come and they all left out soon after, making their way back to the warehouse where Seto was. He looked up when they heard them come in. "Jou? Kaiser? I thought you two weren't coming back." he questioned.

"I know but something happened and I believe we may be safer here now." Kaiser explained quickly. Seto nodded and looked to Jou before motioning for him to come over. Jou did so and looked to him. "Is something wrong, Seto?" he asked. "After this, I'm more worried about you now. I can't let you out of my sight now." Seto whispered.

"But Seto, remember, Aqua asked if you and the others can watch Yugi and that's more important..." Jou started but he cut him off. "But it doesn't matter right now. Keara will make sure everything is ok with them for us. But I'm worried about you Jou, because I love you and I can't have Pegasus or Dartz coming after you, especially when I'm not around so you're vulnerable to them." Seto confessed. Jou gasped lightly.

"Are you sure? I mean, you can have anyone so why choose me?" Jou asked. "Because, you're the one I care for the most. I know we do have to watch Yugi and his safety but yours come first. If by all means, I want to ask you if you can be my mate and possibly have children with me once all this mess is over with." Seto answered and he nodded.

"Of course I will. If I knew you cared for me that much, I would've stayed." Jou said with a smile and Seto smiled back. "Well, now that we got that settled, it best you two relax for now. We'll keep an eye out for anyone that's not wanted right now." he said and Jou nodded as he relaxed against the nearby wall, Kaiser doing the same.

0

Two days later, Aqua was asleep, lying beside Yugi who started to shift lightly. He whimpered softly before waking up, feeling liquid drip from between his legs and nudged Aqua quickly. He woke slowly but surely and looked to him. /"What's wrong, little one?"/ he asked.

/"The pups, I think they're coming. My water just broke."/ Yugi said with a slight pant. Aqua shot up from the bed quickly and looked to him. /"Ok. Just stay there. I'll get you some water and I'll go and fetch Keara as quick as I can."/ he spoke and Yugi nodded as he tried to relax a little even with the contracting pains that were coming. Aqua ran over to the lake with a saucer in hand and got some water, bringing it back to Yugi before running out of the forest.

0

He continued to look for Keara when he finally spotted her in the air and howled to her to get her attention. She looked down to him before diving down and landed before him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

/"Yugi's ready to have his children and I came to get you."/ Aqua spoke. "Ah yes, that's wonderful. I'll head there now. Are you going to get Yami?" she questioned and he nodded. "Ok then, hurry up." Keara said before unfurling her wings once more and flew off towards the forest. Aqua left as soon as she did.

0

Keara arrived at the forest no sooner and looked around to make sure no one was watching before heading inside, unaware that she was seen when she wasn't looking their way. _'Hmm, I wonder what's so important in that forest?'_ the person thought as she went to follow.

She made her way to the center and went over to Yugi quickly. He looked up to her. /"Where's Aqua?"/ he asked. "He went to go and get Yami. He'll be here soon. I know he wouldn't want to miss this. Now relax for me and I'll get started." she said and he nodded.

They were still unaware that the girl was watching from behind the tree.

0

Yami and Aqua were making their way back to the forest and headed inside once they got there. /"Oh I just can't wait to see your pups. Make me want to have my own."/ Yami murmured. /"Don't worry. You'll get your chance."/ Aqua replied as they continued on their way and saw the girl standing there. Aqua snarled and she turned back to them.

/"Who are you and what are you doing here?"/ he hissed. "Well...I...uh..." She tried to make up something to say but she couldn't form anything in mind quick enough. Yami growled and lunged for her, causing her to scream and she was dragged to the center of the forest. Yugi looked to them before seeing the girl. /"Anzu, what are you doing here?"/ he asked. "Yugi, is that you? What happened to you?"

/"That's none of your business. Since you came upon our home, you're becoming a meal for the pups."/ Aqua growled.

"Serves you right. Not all humans know of the supernatural race unless they plan to become a part of it. Most always result in death when they see or are seen." Keara said as she got to work. "Come on, Yugi, you got to help me out here. I don't want to become food. Please, help me." Anzu pleaded.

/"No, I shouldn't. Don't think I don't remember what happened when we were young. You should go through the same pain I did before you left."/ Yugi said before wincing. "It will hurt a bit but don't worry, you'll be fine. Just keep pushing." Keara whispered. Yami turned her head away so she won't be seeing the miracle that wasn't reserved for her. She wasn't a friend to any so she didn't deserve to watch.

A few minutes later, the mewls of the pups were heard and Keara stood up. She turned to them and smiled. "Aqua, you're now the father of six wonderful pups." Keara said. He smiled as well and walked over to where Yugi lied, looking down to the pups. The pups mewled softly and he gently nuzzled one. /"They are beautiful. Just like you, little one. I'm happy that you were able to give me this path in life."/ Aqua whispered as he laid down beside him. Yugi nodded and snuggled up to him. /"But what will they eat, Aqua?"/ Yugi asked.

/"We have their meal for this week and maybe the next right here."/ Yami spoke as he threw Anzu in front of them. Since the pups eyes were still closed and they didn't have a good enough sense of smell yet, Yugi gently nudged then in the direction where Anzu was. She tried to back away but Yami stood there, preventing her from moving.

/"Have a good meal, little ones."/ Yugi said as she gulped, seeing the pups coming closer. "I almost feel sorry for her but gods know what she done to Yugi in the past so like he said, she deserves this." Keara murmured, still watching as Anzu shivered in fear before the first pup grabbed onto her leg and started chewing, trying get some flesh off.

She screamed in pain at feeling the small, needle-like teeth digging into her skin. The others came along as well and did the same, Anzu trying fruitlessly to escape.

0

Since it took them a while, Yami tore off a huge chunk for them and chewed it so it will be easier for them. Anzu was left tied to a tree so she wouldn't escape, her leg bleeding heavily from the large wound. Keara decided to stay to help out with them. Yugi watched the pups sleep, curled up next to him. He then looked to Aqua who was chewing on more flesh from Anzu.

/"Aqua, do you think they will also need a mother's milk like a regular wolf pup?"/ Yugi asked. /"They will but will get some milk that they use for human babies since they will learn how to shift from being a wolf to a human once they are around 7 to 8 years old so we'll just give them pre-chewed food for now until we can get some."/ Aqua said and he nodded.

He yawned softly and lied his head down. /"Will you go with Yami and Keara to hunt for Pegasus soon?"/

/"We will but we want to know that the pups can handle themselves before doing so."/ Aqua said and he nodded once more as he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Aqua watched him sleep before looking over to Yami and Keara who were also asleep. He placed his head down onto the ground and fell asleep as well.

0

Zypher: Whoo, long chapter but it was worth it. Now the pups are finally here. Starting to run out of some suggestion for names other than two which were Jucoc and Opekonchu which were the name of two of my dragons (that I sadly, had to destroy cause I kept screwing up somewhere with their development but my newest dragon Kutrus, makes up for both of them) that I had on an online battle game called Shalkith: Last Kin.

Wonderful site and deals with my favorite mythical creatures next to many others: dragons. I suggest that if you want to try it out, then go ahead, you may be able to find me and Kutrus there but I won't be easy to beat. But anyways, hoped you enjoyed the chapter will be waiting for the next. See you soon


	10. Bloody Interrogation

Zypher: Such wonderful reviews you all give me. I thank you all for the nice reviews so here's the next chapter to Darkwolf for you all to enjoy.

0

Darkwolf

Chapter 10

0

Keara, Yami and Aqua woke up later in the night and seeing that Yugi was still asleep with the pups, they left the forest and started to make a plan of attack. /"I'll head to the hospital and get the milk for the pups."/ Aqua said and they nodded.

"We'll head back into town and see if we can find any sign of Dartz or Pegasus. I know they'll still be out searching for anyone so we need to make sure they are safe." Keara said and Aqua nodded. /"I'll meet up with you all later after I make sure the pups are accustomed to their temporary home with Yugi before I leave them."/ he said before running off towards the nearest hospital.

When he was gone, Keara and Yami headed back towards Domino City.

0

Ryou purred in his sleep before waking up and looked down to the still sleeping Bakura. He smiled before getting up and walked over to Diamond's room and knocked. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, Ryou. Come on in." she greeted and held the door open for him. Ryou smiled to her as he walked inside. Since he never changed out from his new Shadow beast form, that's how he was for the time being. /"Diamond, I want to ask you something."/ he said and she nodded as she sat on her bed beside him.

"Ask away, Ryou."

/"Tell me, what do you know about Shadow beasts?"/ he asked. "Well, there's not much since I never got to know Bakura all that well in the past but you can ask him for more info about them but I tell you what I do know." she said and started telling what she knew about the Shadow beasts. Once she was done, Ryou thanked her before heading back to his room.

Bakura was awake and looked to him. /"Where did you go, Ryou?"/

/"Just went to go ask Diamond about something."/ Ryou answered as he sat down on the bed beside Bakura and he leaned down to nuzzle him.

/"Well, you know I miss you when you are not by my side."/ he murmured as he continued to nuzzle him. Ryou nuzzled him back before lifting his head. /"Hey, Bakura, how many Shadow beasts are left in the world? I was always curious about that when I met you for the first time."/ Ryou asked.

/"As of now, there are not many because we would rather go for human mates instead of those in our kind but when the one we want finds out we're a shadow beast, they would leave us because they think we are too destructive or too beastly. Then there were also many hunters that hunt for our pelt so we lose a lot more of our kind that way."/ he answered.

/"So, when you were looking for a mate, did you ever wish for children so the Shadow Beast race wouldn't be extinct?"/ he asked. /"Yes, I have but I thought I would never find someone. Until you came. Are you trying to tell me you would be willing to bear my children, Ryou?"/ he asked.

/"Of course, if it would make you happy and I always wanted to raise children of my own."/ Ryou said, smiling up at him. Bakura smiled and well and licked his cheek. /"It would make me very happy to know that."/ he said before lying Ryou down on the bed and climbed on top of him.

/"We should start now just because I don't want to risk that you would be captured by Dartz and taken back to Pegasus when I'm not around."/ he continued and Ryou nodded. Bakura leaned down to kiss him before he gave Ryou a night he wouldn't forget for a long time.

0

Jou and Kaiser were comfortably asleep on the soft comforter they were able to get for them and both Seto and Ruby watched them before they left to go hunt for Pegasus or Dartz once more. Ruby turned back to the warehouse and placed a spell over it so it one of them were roaming around the city, they won't be able to find them easily. /"We should get going, Ruby. Dartz may be out once again trying to find someone."/ Seto murmured and he nodded before they flew off.

0

Pegasus growled as he paced through his room. "If it wasn't for Aqua showing up here, I probably would've had someone to bear my pups and then get out of here but now I'm having a struggle with just finding someone thanks to them protecting the boy and his friends." Pegasus hissed.

Dartz watched him before speaking. "Maybe I can still have a chance of finding you someone. They may watch over them but they can only do so for so long. I may have a chance somehow." he said and Pegasus nodded.

"Fine then. Go and look for them and bring one back. Fail me this time then don't bother coming back at all." Pegasus hissed and he nodded before leaving out once more. _'He better not fail me. I can only avoid them so long and I'm not going to get killed without succeeding with my goal. My bloodline will forever taint this world until it's the only one left.'_ he thought before he sat down in a chair.

0

An hour later, Bakura laid by Ryou's side, listening to his soft breathing as he slept quietly. He leaned down to nuzzle him before he got up. _'Sleep well, Ryou.'_ he thought before he walked over to the window and opened it, jumping out before running off to see if he could find any trace of Dartz or Pegasus out on the streets.

_'I know Diamond will make sure he's safe. I will kill them myself if they come and capture Ryou while he's vulnerable.'_ he thought once more with a snarl as he ran through the streets.

0

Yami continued to run through the streets, Keara flying overhead. /"Any sign of them, Keara?"/ he asked, looking up to her. "No, not yet but I know one of them are out now. I can feel it." she told him and he nodded. They met up with the others and stopped there to discuss a plan.

While they were doing so, Dartz watched silently from the shadows and grinned. _'Good, as long as they don't know where I am, I can capture one of their little humans.'_ he thought as he ran out, unintentionally stepping on a twig and catching Yami's attention.

He growled when he spotted him and ran after him, the others following behind him. "I have him." Keara said as she grabbed him, gaining a yelp from him and she took him to a secluded area, the other demons following behind her.

0

Aqua came back soon with a bag filled with bottles of human mother's milk. He placed the bag down and shifted back into his human form, grabbing a dish and poured a bottle into it. "Come on, little ones. Time to eat." he said and the small pups woke up slowly before walking over.

They crowded over the bowl, getting their fill before they yawned and curled up back at Yugi's side. He smiled softly and walked over to sit next to them, stroking Yugi's fur quietly. He mewled softly in his sleep, snuggling closer to Aqua.

Anzu, who was still quite alive and tied to the tree, looked over to them. _'How could Yugi take this path in life and drag me into it? I don't want to become no meal to no stupid pups. So what if I did insult him and such when we were little, that doesn't give him the right to do this to me. I have more important things to worry about than this.' _she thought.

Aqua growled and looked over to her, clearly hearing her thoughts. "Shut your trap, girl. If he chose to ruin your life like this then so be it. You don't deserve to be living for what you did. The world will be a better place without you roaming around."

"How can you say that? At least I'm not some sort of beast that kills others." Anzu hissed. His eyes narrowed. "Well, at least we kill for a good reason. There is much more evil out there than you know and it's our duty to protect others of the supernatural race."

That silenced her and he snorted lightly before he shifted back into a wolf and lied down by Yugi's side. /"Now, if you don't mind, keep silent. I don't need your grating voice waking Yugi. He needs his sleep now."/ he told her before he went to sleep as well, hoping for the best with Yami and the others.

0

Dartz was tied up by Keara's magic and he growled as he tried to escape. /"I won't tell you where he is. You can torture me all you want but I will never reveal you his location."/ Dartz growled. "You will tell us where he is. Now, where is Pegasus hiding?" she questioned, a whip of controlled magma in her claws.

/"I will never tell."/ he said and he cried out of he was hit with the whip, his fur being scorched easily. /"Tell us and we may spare your life."/ Bakura said, prowling around him like a hungry wolf.

/"Never. Torture me all you want but you'll still never get the location from me."/ Dartz hissed, glaring at them. "That can be arranged." Keara murmured as she whipped him again and again. The torture continued on, Keara using various spells and weapons on the unresponsive wolf.

Dartz was now bloody from head to toe and almost dead. He panted harshly and looked up to them with glazed eyes. He sighed, knowing this may be the end of him anyway. /"Fine, I'll tell you. Pegasus is hiding away deep in the city. Right behind a building that should be torn down soon."/ he confessed and she smirked.

"Pleasure doing business with you." she told him before looking to the others. "Well, we got his location. Let's get moving before he tries to escape." Keara said. /"Alright but just one more thing."/ Yami spoke as he turned back to Dartz.

/"This is for almost ruining Aqua's new life."/ he hissed and slashed him deep at his chest cavity, breaking his ribcage and puncturing his lungs with the powerful force behind his swipe. He gurgled, blood spilling out his snout and chest before he slumped over, dead. He snorted before looking back to them. /"Let's get going before Pegasus tries to escape."/ The group nodded as they ran or flew off once more toward their designated location.

0

"I knew I couldn't trust that blundering fool. Guess I'll have to find one of them myself. Hopefully I can without them capturing me." Pegasus whispered to himself as he shifted and ran out, taking a path through the back of the old restaurant he was hiding in, just as they arrived.

Yami sniffed the ground and growled. /"He was just here and he left already. He's probably out trying to find one of Yugi's friends. We best call it off for tonight and try again tomorrow. It won't be long before sunrise."/ Yami told them and they nodded.

"Need a ride back to the forest, Yami?" Keara asked and he nodded. They all said their goodbyes before heading back to the respective homes or hideouts until the next night, each hoping that they will find Pegasus soon so they can get rid of him for good.

0

Zypher: And that's all for this chapter. Man, I'm feeling really happy for this story. This may become the first out of all that has reached over 100 reviews. Just a few more. Maybe in the next two chapters or so. I'm thinking about giving a little gift to the 100th reviewer for this story. What do you think? Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see you all soon.


End file.
